


Día de los muertos

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M, NaruSasu Day, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: El dia de los muertos guardaba mas historias que las que eran conocidas por las personas. Aunque nadie lo supiera los dioses tambien veian este dia como algo especial, pero por sus propias razonesReto terrorifico del grupo shh narusasu sasunaru del 2017
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic que hice para un reto terrorifico del grupo shhh narusasu sasunaru basada en las leyendas mexicanas :D Espero que les guste

Cap 1: La pareja de la muerte

_En el reino de los mortales siempre se llevaban a cabo distintas festividades en las que se veneraba a aquellos que habían partido de este mundo; una tradición que variaba según el lugar y cuya fecha era inexacta en cuanto se intentara buscar una que coincidiera con todos. Sin embargo, aunque los humanos fueran ignorantes de la verdad y vieran aquel festejo como algo entre tradicional y comercial, en la tierra de los muertos la realidad era muy diferente. Aquel mundo que aguardaba a aquellas almas que terminaron su tiempo en el mundo terrenal se dividía en dos zonas o, mejor dicho, reinos._

_La zona del Reino de los Recordados festejaba con gran júbilo la hora de visitar a sus seres queridos. Éstos, para esas fechas ofrecían las comidas favoritas como tributo junto con un rezo pensado para ellos. Las reuniones que los vivos llevaban a cabo en los cementerios para conmemorar sus memorias eran, sin saberlo, reuniones presenciales. Es decir, las almas de las personas que ocupaban un lugar en sus corazones tenían permiso de abandonar el inframundo para poder estar cerca de quienes los amaban. Sólo en aquel día la brecha entre el reino de los mortales y los difuntos, era tan delgada como para ir a ver a quienes amaron. Para hacerlo usaban como guía las velas que alumbraban su camino de un lado al otro._

_La reina de dicho lugar, quien se encargaba de que pudieran ir y regresar sin dificultades cuando los festejos acababan, era la Catrina. Una hermosa mujer quien representaba a la mismísima muerte, mostrando coquetería y vanidad en su manera de ser._

—Mujer —dijo un joven de cabellos azabaches con una sonrisa de burla y prepotencia.

—¿Cómo pueden decir tal cosa? —preguntó de manera escandalosa su acompañante rubio.

—¿Será porque es verdad? —cuestionó de manera retórica con la única intención de fastidiar al otro.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí! —gritó con un tono de molestia el joven de ojos azules.

La discusión que estaba por llevarse a cabo entre ambos guías de turistas se vio interrumpida, precisamente, por la presencia de clientes que aguardaban sus servicios. De todas las edades eran los visitantes que se encontraban frente a ambos, observándolos curiosos, mientras algunos les tomaban fotos como si fueran una atracción turística más.

—Disculpen, jóvenes —interrumpió una bella mujer de cabellos color castaños la pelea de la pareja—, ¿ustedes son nuestros guías?

—Bienvenidos, visitantes —exclamó uno de los guías cambiando por completo su semblante al mirar al grupo de personas frente a ellos—. Mi nombre es Naruto y él —dijo señalando con su dedo a su compañero—, es el otro guía, Sasuke.

—Comencemos de una vez —ordenó con voz seria el de cabellos oscuros.

Comenzó a caminar sin fijarse en si los turistas lo estaban siguiendo o no, mas él sabía que Uzumaki no dejaría que ninguno de ellos perdiera su camino durante el recorrido. Siempre cumplían la misma rutina con los visitantes, Sasuke yendo delante marcando el camino que debían seguir y Naruto al final del grupo vigilando que ninguno quedara rezagado tomando fotos o distrayéndose.

—¿Qué es lo que tienen allí? —preguntó con curiosidad un escandaloso muchacho de cabellos castaños que se veía entusiasmado por comenzar la ruta turística, siguiendo a ambos guías.

—Es la ofrenda —respondió con simpleza el azabache señalando delante de ellos.

Lo que señalaba consistía en una distribución geométrica considerada sagrada, donde las principales figuras que se ocupaban estaban en círculo, representando la concepción del universo. Se dividía en cuatro rumbos (Sur, Norte, Este y Oeste) y cada uno simbolizaba un elemento (tierra, agua, aire y fuego), con el propósito de honrar al difunto como “Ofrenda a los Muertos”. Agregándole alimentos y bebidas que le gustaban al fallecido. Había varios altares, cada uno por familia formando un bello y llamativo cuadro.

—Estas son las fiestas de los difuntos trascendidos ttebayo —dijo sonriendo Naruto.

—Disculpe —llamó una mujer de blancos cabellos—, ¿qué son los trascendidos? —preguntó deteniéndose un momento al no entender que quería decir con eso.

—Con gusto se lo explicaré ttebayo —afirmó el de ojos azules—. ¡Hey, Sasuke! ¡Detente! —gritó a su compañero para que dejaran de avanzar.

—¿Qué sucede, Usuratonkachi? —cuestionó abriéndose paso entre el grupo para ver la razón que demoraba al otro.

—Es que voy a explicarle a la señora lo que son los trascendidos —avisó con una sonrisa confiada.

—Eso será digno de escuchar —comentó Sasuke con un claro gesto de burla en su rostro.

—¿Qué insinúas, Teme? —interrogó con los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo molesto.

—Anda, explica —concedió el de ojos negros con una mueca que le dejaba claro al blondo que estaba esperando para burlarse de él.

—Bien, los trascendidos son… —comenzó a hablar Uzumaki—, son aquellos que trascienden trascentosamente ttebayo.

—No entiendo —dijo la señora que preguntó.

—Dobe, “trascentosamente” ni siquiera es una palabra —aclaró Sasuke mirándolo con suficiencia—. No me sorprende tu nivel de estupidez.

Ese era el comienzo de sus enfrentamientos habituales. Naruto y Sasuke siempre estaban juntos, pero nunca pasaba demasiado tiempo sin que discutieran o pelearan. Ellos desde el primer grupo de turistas que atendieron venían burlándose del otro, y siendo este grupo posiblemente el último del día, era entendible lo irritado que estaba alguien de tan poca paciencia como el de las marquitas en la cara.

—¿Quieres pelea, bastardo? —preguntó arremangando su ropa, listo para irse a golpes contra el otro.

—¿Para qué pierdas “perdedosamente”? —cuestionó riendo con sarcasmo por lo que decía.

—¡Ya ustedes dos! —ordenó una mujer rubia de hermosa figura mientras jalaba las orejas a ambos—. ¿Qué les dije sobre pelear en el trabajo?

La mujer, de nombre Tsunade, apareció de forma repentina detrás de ambos. Habían estado tan concentrados insultándose el uno al otro que no vieron cuando ella se acercó al grupo de turistas que ellos guiaban. Los extranjeros no entendían muy bien lo que estaban presenciando. Algunos miraban con diversión lo que hacía aquella mujer, otros miraban confusos y a cierta porción del grupo le era aburrido que el recorrido se detuviera sólo porque sus guías tuvieran una pelea matrimonial.

—Pero abuela —protestó el rubio—, él empezó ttebayo.

—No mientas, Dobe —ordenó enojado Uchiha.

—Eso no me importa —dictaminó ella apretando ambas orejas dejándolas rojas y con mucho dolor en ambos—. ¿Para qué les estoy pagando si se la pasan peleando?

—No nos pagas —aclaró Sasuke mirándola con indiferencia.

—Te has gastado todo el dinero en apuestas y lo peor es que siempre pierdes —comentó Naruto.

—No me sorprendería que llegará a medidas desesperadas —susurró el de cabellos ébanos siendo oído de todas maneras.

—¡¿Tsunade se va a meter en la prostitución?! —cuestionó alarmado el de ojos claros.

—Iba a decir suplicar por prórrogas —aclaró su compañero—, pero lo tuyo es más posible.

—Mocosos malcriados —dijo ella golpeando con fuerza la cabeza de ambos usando sus puños.

La rubia se disculpó con el grupo de personas, mediante excusas baratas y mentiras poco creíbles, pero como los visitantes ya estaban cansados de esperar, decidieron guardar silencio para evitar perder más tiempo allí. Aun así la señora, cuya pregunta desató aquella pelea, volvió a plantear su duda, empero esta vez Tsunade se ofreció a responderla.

—Esta celebración es un ritual que simboliza la alianza de la vida y la muerte para generar la trascendencia. —Fue la respuesta de la mujer de cabellera rubia.

—Sigo sin entender del todo lo que quiere decirme —expuso la otra mujer.

—Para poder resolver sus dudas creo que debo contarles a detalle todo lo relacionado con este día —resolvió Tsunade—. Partiendo desde sus orígenes y como mis guías son tan inútiles para su trabajo, usaré sus nombres en la historia para que parezca que sí sirven de algo —aclaró con una mirada de advertencia hacia los mencionados.

De esta manera la mujer ayudó a todos a sentarse cómodamente para oírla. La historia sería bastante larga y lo mejor era que tuvieran toda la comodidad posible para no perder detalle. Aquella leyenda tan antigua guardaba celos, amor, dudas, cariño, enemistad y tantas cosas que no podían obviar con facilidad.

_De esta manera el relato que aclararía las dudas de todos dio inicio…_

La vida inmortal era incolora e insípida para Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru, los hacedores del universo. En su momento de mayor aburrimiento decidieron forjar a la pareja de la muerte: Naruto y Sasuke. El primero gobernaba un lugar que sólo los que habían trascendido conocían. Él no se encargaba de la “muerte” sino de la renovación y transformación. Mientras que el segundo, Sasuke, estaba designado a una región de quietud. Destino de los muertos que no lograron su objetivo. Por lo que a partir de ese momento todo ser vivo tendría que morir y volver a nacer tras un ciclo de cuatro años de descanso o transición.

Los dioses de la creación estaban muy complacidos con sus obras. El gobernante de la Tierra de los recordados o también conocidos como los trascendidos; era un joven de cabellos rubios, quien siempre mostraba alegría al lado de las almas que resguardaba hasta que se cumpliera su ciclo. El reino de los muertos que estaba a su cargo, irónicamente, “vivía”, en una fiesta eterna. Cada alma allí presente aguardaba con suma esperanza el momento de visitar a sus familiares vivos. Éstos, hacían las ofrendas con todo aquello que correspondía a la fecha y eso les otorgaba el permiso de pasar al plano de los mortales por ese único día.

Muy por el contrario, al otro lado se encontraba un joven de cabellera oscura, quien se encargaba de las almas de aquellos que habían sido olvidados. Un lugar donde la quietud y el silencio eran rotos por los alaridos de aquellos que poco a poco perdían su esencia con el paso del tiempo. Las personas que no tenían quien los recordara, sufrían aquel destino: el olvido propio. Ni ellos mismos eran capaces de reconocer su nombre, personalidad, nada. Absolutamente nada de quienes fueron quedaba en ellos y sólo se dedicaban a gritar hasta no poder más, rogando por aquello perdido.

Ambos soberanos cumplían de manera eficiente sus deberes, mas jamás se habían hablado ni siquiera visto cara a cara. Eran conscientes de la existencia del otro, pero no tenían interés en saber más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. De sólo oír el estilo de vida y trabajo del Dios que los complementaba, sentían aversión. Sasuke por naturaleza adoraba el silencio, la calma y por costumbre, la oscuridad que su reino siempre tuvo. Mientras Naruto, no podía siquiera imaginar tener que pasar tanto tiempo sumido en silencio y amargura como se imaginaba el reino opuesto al suyo. Desde un principio sabían lo diferentes que eran y dictaminaron, con un prejuicio apresurado, que no podrían llevarse bien ni en toda su vida inmortal.

Sin embargo, esta situación no agrado a sus creadores, quienes estaban de acuerdo en que sus creaciones eran una dualidad y no actuaban como tal. Les gustara o no, sus “niños”, como solían decirles, debían formar un equipo y sin dirigirse una sola palabra eso sería imposible. Por lo que tendrían que intervenir si deseaban revertir la situación. Para llevarlo a cabo, se reunieron en una sala común especial que les pertenecía sólo a ellos. Era simple y con muebles básicos para su comodidad: sillas, mesas, etcétera; todos al estilo japonés por lo que la mesa de centro era de poca altura, así como las sillas eran más como un adorno para colocar el cojín sobre el que se sentaban. Sin contar con que cada uno había agregado alguna que otra cosita de su gusto personal. Orochimaru tenía un área para sus amadas serpientes, Hiruzen una mesa especial con té tradicional de Japón, el cual lo había fascinado desde que probó, por ello se lo llevó como recuerdo y Tsunade tenía licores. Jiraiya tenía sirvientas hermosas que se dedicaban exclusivamente a atender a todos los dioses en lo que pidieran; desde servir el té hasta la limpieza, dicho lujo fue dado tras su fallido intento de meter retratos de mujeres desnudas. Al menos con el nuevo arreglo todos ganaban algo.

—Debemos reunirlos —propuso Hiruzen sentado en la sala con los demás.

—Déjenlos —afirmó Jiraiya—, así están mejor. Naruto no tiene necesidad de conocer a Sasuke.

—¿Cómo qué no? —intervino Tsunade.

—Yo tampoco veo la necesidad de que Sasuke-kun se relacione con ese mocoso —siseó Orochimaru molesto ante la actitud del de cabellos blancos.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, culebra? —peguntó buscando molestarlo.

—Qué Sasuke-kun está mejor sin tener a ese escandaloso y malcriado chico favorito tuyo —explicó bebiendo su té con calma.

—Como si el mocoso amargado no fuera tu favorito —replicó Jiraiya mirándolo desafiante.

—Ya basta los dos —ordenó la única fémina presente mirando a Hiruzen en busca de apoyo, mientras éste sólo se limitaba a beber de su té—, deberíamos apostar.

Era bien conocida por su adicción a las apuestas, amaba los juegos de azar aun cuando siempre perdía. Ni siquiera era necesario hacerle trampa, ya que sin importar lo que se apostara, ella siempre fallaba. Sin embargo, nunca rechazaba una apuesta y de ser posible, proponía que todo se solucionara con alguna de por medio.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó indiferente el de cabellos negros—. Si siempre pierdes.

—En ese caso… —comenzó a hablar el de cabellos canos mientras frotaba sus manos con una cara de pervertido—. ¿Qué tal si apuestas una cita conmigo?

—No deberían estar jugando con esto —habló por primera vez el cuarto que estaba allí en la sala—, es un asunto serio —afirmó solemne Hiruzen dejando de tomar su té mientras comenzaba a fumar su pipa—. Esos dos son parte de la dualidad de la muerte, pero actúan por separado.

—Debemos reunirlos y que aprendan a llevarse bien —declaró Tsunade levantando el puño.

—Ni se conocen —comentó Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros—, así que mal no se llevan.

—Qué gran observación —exclamó con sarcasmo en viperino.

—Ya, no empiecen a pelear —ordenó la rubia—. Traeremos a ese par y los haremos conocerse, quizás hasta se vuelvan buenos amigos.

La diosa cumplió lo que había asegurado ante sus compañeros de la creación y organizó una “fiesta” en la que ambos dioses de la muerte fueron forzados a asistir. Estaban molestos de tener que perder su tiempo en ello, pero no había nada que hacer. Pese a todas las excusas, “peros” y negativas que dieron no bastaron para hacer desistir. Lo peor fue que al recurrir a los dioses que les tenía “cierta” predilección, es decir, Orochimaru y Jiraiya, éstos negaron la ayuda. Incluso ellos, de manera discreta, sugirieron que se den una oportunidad para conocerse.

El lugar donde se realizaría su encuentro fue decorado en un intento por agradar a ambos. El resultado de que el de cabello blanco y el dios de ojos amarillos intentaran colocar cada uno detalles del gusto de sus invitados, fue un desastre. Por un lado, estaba lleno de adornos de serpientes y halcones, mezclados con los adornos de ranas colocados por Jiraiya. Los colores violeta y naranja chocaban sin cuidado mezclándose de forma extraña. El intento de ambientación musical por medio de hacer que los instrumentos se tocaran por sí solos por medio de su poder, también fue un fracaso. La música que sonaba era de parte de Jiraiya alegre y jovial, idéntica a la que se tocaba en el reino de los recordados, mientras que el viperino hizo sonar música más tranquila y apacible. Mezclar ambas provocó un sonido similar a una tortura auditiva, al no tener una melodía definida. 

—Bienvenidos, chicos —saludó Tsunade al verlos llegar.

—Abuela, ¿para qué nos llamaste? —preguntó Naruto mirando como Jiraiya y Orochimaru discutían a lo lejos por cómo quedó el arreglo.

—No seas maleducado, mocoso —regañó la rubia al chico. Miró como Sasuke permanecía en silencio con su expresión seria.

—Hmn —fue el único sonido de la boca del dios del reino de los olvidados.

Tsunade hacía de todo intentando que esos dos hablaran o hicieran algo juntos, ya que desde su llegada había transcurrido varias horas, pero cada uno eligió irse con su dios predilecto, Naruto con Jiraiya y Sasuke con Orochimaru. ¿De qué servía haber organizado esa fiesta si iban a seguir sin conocerse? Sólo se miraron un momento antes de separarse lo más posible e ignorarse como de costumbre. Ella estaba a punto de darse por vencida, cuando oyó la propuesta de su compañero de cabellos blancos al rubio.

—Bien, Naruto iremos a la Tierra de los vivos a ver hermosas y sensuales mujeres —comentó Jiraiya con una enorme sonrisa mientras golpeaba con su codo suavemente al de ojos azules.

—Sasuke-kun vayamos a atormentar mortales —sugirió el de ojos amarillos sonriendo de manera maléfica—, podremos tirarles de los pies mientras duermen y hacerlos creer que hay almas en pena.

—Todos iremos a la Tierra, pero no para eso —exclamó con una voz seria la rubia mientras los miraba a todos con reproche.

La diosa completamente molesta por la forma en que sus esfuerzos eran ignorados decidió tomar una medida más drástica para asegurarse de conseguir lo que quería. Chasqueó los dedos haciendo que apareciera un hilo de color rojo en los dedos meñiques de ambos dioses menores, causando desconcierto en todos los presentes. Los compañeros de Tsunade miraron con desaprobación tan repentina e inexplicable acción, mientras que los afectados sólo miraban confundidos y enojados tratando de adivinar que pretendía la mayor.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —demandó saber Sasuke.

—¿Qué demonios es esta cosa? —preguntó con molestia el de ojos azules.

—Es para que no se separen, dejen el berrinche y convivan por las buenas o lo harán por las malas —explicó de una manera resumida la mayor mirándolos con una sonrisa satisfecha disfrutando de la frustración de ambos.

Los hacedores del universo se fueron por orden de la rubia, quien acalló las protestas de Orochimaru y Jiraiya por la fuerza bruta. Ella siempre había sido muy poderosa y llevarle la contraria era mala idea. Además, de no contar con Hiruzen para aplacar su enfado, ya que el mencionado se abstuvo de ser participe en tal fiesta, dejándoles a ellos esa tarea a cargo por ser quienes conocían mejor a los chicos. Él, entretanto, se encargaba de velar que nada malo sucediera teniendo a tres dioses descuidando sus tareas. Cada uno se fue por su lado, dejando a ambos chicos ir al mundo de los vivos a que vieran la celebración en su nombre. Estaban enojados, ya que el maldito hilo los mantenía demasiado unidos para su gusto, no tenían libertad para separarse más de un metro y eso los ponía de malas.

Sin embargo, aun estando atados descendieron como pudieron hacia el reino de los vivos. Transportarse o volar en sus formas animales (como a veces les gustaba hacer) era una tarea de lo más complicado de realizar. Se golpeaban mutuamente culpándose de lo sucedido con Tsunade y no dejaron de hacerlo hasta llegar al mundo mortal. Al notar las nuevas vistas que se presentaban ante ellos de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que estaban en llegando a un pueblo en plena celebración. Dejaron su disputa y se acercaron sin ser vistos.

—Qué extraño lugar —afirmó Sasuke mirando las decoraciones, a su parecer, raras.

Había enormes cantidades de globos y adornos por todo el lugar. Las estatuas ubicadas cada cierta distancia tenían algún significado o historia. Los personajes históricos de mayor relevancia los recordaban, al menos Sasuke lo hacía de cuando fueron llevados al otro plano. En las mesas de blancos manteles no se hicieron esperar flores adornando junto a calaveras demasiado coloridas. Algunos músicos habían sido llevados para tocar el repertorio de canciones que animaría la fiesta que estaba por dar comienzo. 

—¿Los mortales siempre armaron fiestas tan grandes? —interrogó el rubio fijando su vista en como toda la ciudad era participe de la celebración de ese día.

Miraron como había ofrendas de comida junto a veladoras, las cuales Naruto reconoció enseguida: eran aquellas que alumbraban el camino de los difuntos que se encontraban bajo su cuidado. El de los ojos negros miraba todo con una mirada crítica, aunque su motivación fuera más curiosidad que otra cosa. Los más chicos tenían puestos disfraces que, según oyeron a los padres de los infantes comentar, eran para representar a los dioses. No pudieron evitar reírse un poco ante ello, especialmente Naruto que encontraba adorable lo que hacían. O lo fue al menos hasta que oyó que la catrina era mujer.

—¿Eres mujer? —cuestionó Sasuke señalando a las mujeres vestidas de él.

—¡No es lo que piensas! —se apresuró a hablar el de ojos azules—. Lo que sucede es que una vez me transformé en mujer para jugar una broma ttebayo.

—Te travistes —dijo el de cabellos oscuros con una sonrisa que hacía enfurecer a Naruto.

—Sólo una vez —alegó intentando aclarar la situación—, o menos, sólo unas cincuenta.

—Eres un pervertido travesti —señaló Sasuke alejándose de él.

—¡Es que se me hizo adictivo hacer esa broma! Si vieras las caras de aquellos pervertidos como Ero-sennin —dijo Uzumaki riendo ante sus recuerdos—. ¡Bastardo no me dejes hablando solo!

El rubio no tardó en seguir al otro para que no lo dejara hablando solo como un tonto. Recorriendo el lugar por completo, yendo primero a los lugares que captaban su atención de una u otra forma. Comieron lo típico del lugar y bailaron juntos al son de la música; aunque Sasuke se negaba con parquedad, su acompañante lo hizo bailar algunas piezas de su mano. Cuando estaban por emprender el camino de regreso a su reino se toparon con una escena bastante tierna para muchos. Allí delante de ellos había un chico castaño ordenándole a su perrito blanco que hiciera algunos trucos frente a una niña de cabellos oscuros y ojos blanquecinos. La niña parecía triste y tenía marcas de haber estado llorando momentos atrás, pero una tenue sonrisa se le dibujaba en los labios gracias a aquel otro niño.

—¡Qué tiernos! —afirmó Naruto mirándolos con una gran sonrisa—. Esto seguro será amor verdadero cuando crezcan.

—Lo dudo mucho —respondió el de ojos negros con seriedad.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó intrigado el otro dios.

—El amo verdadero no existe —dictaminó de forma tajante y con una expresión gélida—. En algún tiempo se aburrirán uno del otro y se dejarán de lado.

—Qué amargado eres —fue la respuesta del de ojos color cielo mientras rodaba los ojos por tal pesimismo—. Ellos se amarán por el resto de su vida estoy seguro ttebayo.

—No creas tanto —susurró mirando nuevamente la escena protagonizada por los niños.

Ambos fueron testigos de cómo un hombre de expresión seria jalaba la mano de la niña apartándola del otro niño y su cachorro. Aquel hombre era el dueño de una importante plantación de uvas, Hyuga Hiashi, quien era considerado parte de la alta sociedad y como tal, no permitiría que su primogénita se relacionara con un “campesino”. Mientras la pequeña Hinata era jalada por su padre, Kiba, el niño del cachorro miraba con tristeza como se la llevaban lejos de él. No sin antes recibir una mirada de desprecio del adulto de ojos blancos.

—Qué mal los trata —espetó el rubio lleno de indignación. Sabía que no debían intervenir con los mortales, pero esa escena hacía que deseara hacerlo sólo para poner a ese hombre en su lugar.

—Ella crecerá y se casará con otro miembro de su mismo estatus —afirmó Sasuke mientras tocaba el hombro de su compañero—. No hay nada que hacer.

—Pero yo siento que ella quiere a ese niño —contradijo negándose a aceptar lo que le decía el de ojos de color ónix.

—¡Despierta, Dobe! —ordenó con molestia—. Ella hará lo que le ordenen y dejará botado a ese niño.

—No lo hará —replicó Naruto lleno de confianza en sus palabras mientras fruncía el ceño molesto con su compañero—. Yo confío en sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué tan seguro estas? —preguntó con malicia al ver la terquedad del de ojos azules.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó sin entender a qué se debía tal pregunta.

—¿Qué tal si apostamos en lo que afirmas? —propuso Uchiha con una sonrisa semejante a las que hacía Orochimaru cuando planeaba algo.

—¿Apostar qué?

—Tu reino.

—¿Qué?

—Si yo gano, seré el nuevo gobernante del reino de los recordados.

—Oye, no podemos hacer eso —le recordó Naruto mirándolo serio.

—Si no estás seguro de que ese amor sea real sólo dilo y retiro mi apuesta, gatito asustadizo —expresó con un tono de condescendencia mientras se encogía de hombros. Su lenguaje corporal le dejaba claro al blondo que lo veía como una gallina.

—Ni retroceder, ni nada, bastardo —exclamó Naruto con su orgullo herido sosteniendo la muñeca pálida listo para hacer que se retractara—. La apuesta va ttebayo.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida al lograr su propósito—. Ya verás cómo pronto tendrás que mudarte.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos en señal de que la apuesta ya estaba hecha y abandonaron el mundo de los vivos para regresar a sus respectivas obligaciones en el más allá. Aun sin que se percatasen el hilo rojo que los unía se separó un poco dándoles libertad de volar cómodamente, aunque tenían que hacerlo uno cerca del otro ya que el hilo seguía presente. Nada más llegar, sus creadores los miraron expectantes de lo que tuvieran que contar ambos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ansiosa Tsunade―. ¿Cómo les fue con los vivos?

—Nada especial —respondió Sasuke sin ánimos. Para él no pasó nada digno de mención. La pasó bien al lado del blondo, pero no lo divulgaría.

—¡Muy emocionante! —gritó el rubio con los brazos en alto—. Vimos toda la celebración que se hace honrando las almas que yo cuido.

—¿Cuándo nos quitarán estas cosas? —cuestionó con fastidio el de cabellos ébanos mostrando su meñique en el que se veía el hilo rojo.

—El hilo se romperá cuando llegue su tiempo —respondió con simpleza Tsunade.

—¿Cómo nos separaremos así? —preguntó Naruto sin entender como volverían a sus respectivos reinos estando de esa manera.

—No lo harán —afirmó con una gran sonrisa la rubia—. Permanecerán unidos hasta que sean uno solo —explicó cruzándose de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos satisfecha por su trabajo.

—Quieres que tengamos sexo, vieja verde ttebayo —concluyó Uzumaki entrecerrando sus ojos con sospecha de las intenciones perversas de la mujer mayor.

—No dejaré que se aprovechen de mi alumno —declaró Jiraiya con gesto de desaprobación.

—Yo tampoco —secundó Orochimaru a su compañero—. Para eso estoy yo —susurró maliciosamente.

—Repite eso último —pidió el de cabellos blancos mirándolo espantado por lo que dijo.

—¡Ya cállense! —ordenó en un grito la fémina a sus compañeros y luego miró a los más jóvenes—. Naruto y Sasuke permanecerán unidos por mi hilo rojo hasta que éste se caiga. Mientras tanto se las rebuscaran para cumplir con sus respectivas actividades.

Sin formas de contradecir a la mujer rubia ambos tuvieron que resignarse a intentar llevar a cabo sus trabajos, aunque tener al otro Dios pegado a él se lo dificultaba enormemente. Por lo que al terminar de “hablar” con ella, ambos abandonaron el lugar, dejando a los dioses creadores libres de su presencia. Lo primero que debían elegir era el reino en el cual iban a quedarse y dado que ambos estaban a gusto en sus propios hogares, por ahí comenzó su discusión. Ellos se detuvieron en donde residía el hombre de cera, ya que éste se situaba en medio de los reinos de ambos.

—En el mío —declaró Sasuke de inmediato.

—No, en el mío —contradijo Naruto con una mirada de molestia—. El mío tiene luz y está más bonito ttebayo —explicó cruzándose de brazos dejando claro que su postura era firme.

—¿Te da miedo el mío? —interrogó el azabache con un gesto de burla.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —preguntó con molestia, ya que era la segunda vez que lo tachaba de cobarde por no seguir lo que le decía.

La sonrisa completamente orgullosa de Sasuke indicaba que de darle una negativa seguiría burlándose de él, acusándolo de cobarde por no querer ir a su reino, el cual según su apuesta, sería su nuevo hogar si perdía. Movido por su orgullo de hombre valiente, el rubio fue con Sasuke a su reino arrepintiéndose de aceptar siquiera antes de haber entrado por completo. Las ruinas del paisaje obscuro y tétrico lo hacían querer correr sin mirar atrás, pero el hilo rojo lo mantenía pegado al moreno. Una suerte, ya que de esa manera tenía la excusa de que el hilo era lo que los tenía tan juntos y no que el de ojos azules se pegaba a propósito en busca de protección. Llegada la noche, las cosas no mejoraron cuando tuvieron que compartir la cama. El lugar, aunque era especialmente para reposar un poco mientras su poder se restauraba, era necesario y dado que siempre vivió solo, Sasuke tenía una cama de tamaño casi exacto para él.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó Naruto en medio de su descanso.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el moreno poniéndose en alerta de inmediato, mientras se sentaba en la cama a mirar a su acompañante.

—Algo me tocó —exclamó con la cara pálida y con su cuerpo temblando notablemente.

—No hay nadie aquí —aclaró el de ojos negros, sabiendo que nadie los acompañaba.

—¿Y si uno de esos esqueletos tuyos se metió a nuestro cuarto? —cuestionó el blondo temeroso de los olvidados.

—Eso es imposible —afirmó el azabache rodando los ojos con fastidio de lo ridículo que sonaba el otro dios.

—¡Te digo la verdad! —exclamó Naruto a gritos esperando que le creyera.

—Y yo te digo que eso no tiene sentido en lo más mínimo —respondió Sasuke con un gesto de indiferencia sin dejar de mirarlo como a un cobarde.

—No voy a quedarme tranquilo hasta que sepa que fue esa mano fría que me tocó mi entrepierna ttebayo —dictaminó Uzumaki decidido a descubrir la verdad. Aunque estuviera temblando de miedo por lo ocurrido.

—Fui yo —confesó Sasuke con indiferencia. Ignorando por completo la mandíbula desencajada de Naruto ante tal revelación y por parte del rubio hubo un largo silencio sintiendo una mala señal por eso.

Naruto sin mediar palabras arrastró a su compañero de condena fuera de la cama y los hizo aparecer frente a sus creadores, ya que siempre solían estar disponibles tres de ellos mientras el cuarto trabajaba. Uzumaki tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, entre la vergüenza, el susto y el enojo. A diferencia de Sasuke, quien sólo estaba de lo más irritado por no poder disfrutar en su cómoda cama, todo por culpa de aquel “gatito asustadizo”.

—Vieja Tsunade rompe este hilo ahora —pidió el de las marquitas en la cara, casi como una orden.

—¿Por qué tan molesto? —preguntó ella dejado su sake de lado un momento—. Creí que entendieron que…

—Me niego a seguir unido a un depravado como él ttebayo —señaló el rubio con una expresión que dejaba claro que lo consideraba un pervertido.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirle de esa forma a mi discípulo? —siseó Orochimaru con molestia por tal insulto a su aprendiz. No sólo era la creación que más orgullo le daba, sino que además era a quien le enseñó todo para ser un dios.

—Me tocó entrepierna durante la noche —acusó señalando a Sasuke, quien sólo lo miraba con una expresión aburrida.

—Tsunade rompe ese hilo por favor —pidió el de cabellos blancos al oír lo que decía su predilecto—, quien sabe lo que le podría hacer a Naruto.

—Sasuke-kun me decepcionas —comentó el de aspecto viperino sonriendo con malicia—. Creí haberte dicho que metas mano con discreción, como yo cuando se la meto a Jiraiya.

—¡¿Qué tú me haces qué?! —preguntó el aludido en un grito escandalizado mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la ropa amenazando con golpear al de cabellos largos.

—Kukuku —fue el sonido de la risa de Orochimaru, aun teniendo al otro dios amenazando con golpearlo.

—Nunca lo note —suspiró Jiraiya sintiéndose un idiota al no percatarse.

—Esa es la idea —susurró con una gran sonrisa el de ojos amarillos.

Mientras los dos dioses mayores discutían acerca de aquellos toques indebidos, los menores estaban intentando convencer a la rubia de cambiar de idea respecto al castigo que les impuso. Castigo, cuya razón seguían sin entender. No habían fallado jamás en sus tareas y su único “delito” fue hacerle la ley del hielo a su complemento, algo que a parecer de ellos no ameritaba semejante incordio.

—Mi decisión sigue siendo la misma —habló Tsunade mirando a ambos jóvenes.

—Pero… —intentó Naruto alegar una última vez siendo interrumpido.

—Déjate —sugirió Orochimaru riendo con malicia—, quizás te llegue a gustar.

Sus propios creadores parecían estar en su contra, o al menos, en contra de que él conservara su preciada virginidad. Con un suspiró de resignación tanto Sasuke como Naruto aceptaron que no podrían liberarse de ese asunto con tanta facilidad. Tendrían que permanecer unidos hasta que llegaran a trabajar como una auténtica dualidad, de otro modo aquellos ancianos dioses no dejarían de meterse con ellos. Sin embargo, gracias a lo hecho por Tsunade varias vidas cambiarían para bien, para mal y por ello la tragedia acechaba de cerca.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Cap 2: Creencias erradas

Capítulo 2: Creencias erradas

Sin el apoyo de la mujer creadora de aquel infernal hilo, no les quedó de otra que aceptar su situación. Deberían adaptarse a usar aquella cosa hasta convencerla de retirarlo de sus dedos. De esa manera, Naruto se resignó a ir junto al azabache a su propio reino. Al moreno lo jaló hasta el reino de los recordados aun en contra la voluntad de éste. Intentó evitarlo poniendo resistencia, pero el hilo lo forzaba a seguir de cerca a aquel rubio escandaloso. Maldijo para sus adentros no haber poseído un poder mayor al de una de sus creadores.

―¿A dónde pretendes llevarme, Dobe? ―preguntó el azabache con un visible enojo marcado en su rostro.

―¡No me insultes, bastardo! ―ordenó Naruto igual de enojado mientras escupía molesto unos insectos que se le habían metido a la boca.

―En boca cerrada no entran moscas ―murmuró el de ojos oscuros mirando con burla a su compañero.

―Tendría la boca cerrada si no fuera por tus ¡Ah! ―gritó al sentir otra oleada de insectos abrirse paso por su garganta―. Esto es tu culpa ―acusó volteando a verlo por breves instantes.

El rubio comenzó a toser aparatosamente intentando quitarse los bichos de su garganta. Sasuke sólo estaba viéndolo con aburrimiento. Ese dios era todo un idiota en su opinión. Seguía confuso respecto a las intenciones de sus creadores al unirlos. Él jamás podría llevarse bien con semejante idiota. Un par de veces intentaron poner distancia entre ambos, pero siempre llegaban a un límite, bastante corto, hay que agregar. Siguieron con sus expresiones de fastidio y más al notar como el hilo se acortaba nuevamente acercándolos aún más el uno hacia el otro, dejándolos demasiado pegados. Pese a la dificultad para volar de esa manera, lograron llegar al reino de Naruto. Fueron recibidos por música, cantos y gritos de júbilo de parte de las almas que celebraban en su eterna fiesta.

—Este sitio es demasiado ruidoso —se quejó Sasuke.

—Pero al menos hay testigos por si se te da por ponerte pervertido ttebayo —afirmó el rubio abriéndose paso entre las almas que se acercaban a saludarlo.

—Yo no te toqué —negó Sasuke mientras caminaban.

—Sí, lo hiciste —contradijo el blondo.

El azabache pensó en negarlo y hasta lo siguió repitiendo. Mas, sus gritos y reclamos eran opacados debido a la algarabía a su alrededor. Luego de caminar entre tanto ruido y almas lograron ir al cuarto de Uzumaki, el cual al igual que el de Sasuke era sumamente espacioso. Sólo que había una clara diferencia entre ambos y era que éste era muy desordenado y lleno de colores como naranja y amarillo por todos lados. En la mente del de ojos negros sólo cruzaba el pésimo sentido del gusto de ese cabeza hueca al elegir semejantes combinaciones.

—Habrá sido accidental porque no sentí nada —razonó el azabache.

—¿Cómo que nada, Teme? —cuestionó mirándolo con reproche, al tomar aquella frase como un nuevo insulto.

—Pues si hubiera sentido algo seguro hubiera quitado mi mano —explicó el moreno sonriendo con prepotencia—. Si sentiste que toque es porque habré tenido mucha suerte al encontrar algo tan pequeño —se burló haciendo sonrojar al otro.

—¿Así? —preguntó tomando su mano prestada—. A ver si sientes esto —dijo haciendo que la blanca mano tocara su miembro por sobre la ropa.

Uchiha lo miró con los ojos abiertos al máximo al no prever semejante acción, no tardó en avergonzarse por tal atrevimiento e intentó quitar su mano. Aunque Naruto también moría de pena por dentro al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, debió de haber pensado antes de actuar, pero ese era el problema: nunca lo hacía. Sin embargo, cuando la situación no podía ser más pudorosa, logró empeorar.

—Chicos veníamos a ver qué tal… iban —fue el comentario de Jiraiya, el cual se puso pálido al ver lo que hacía su alumno.

—Y tanto que te quejabas, Naruto-kun —comentó Orochimaru al lado del de cabellos blancos.

—¡No es lo que ustedes están pensando, pervertidos! —gritó el rubio intentando arreglar el malentendido.

Los dos dioses sonrieron de manera perversa. Hicieron apenas unos gestos con sus manos indicando lo poco que deseaban explicaciones. No les harían caso a ninguna de sus excusas. Se giraron teniendo los gritos de los menores a sus espaldas y se retiraron deprisa. En un inicio habían ido con intenciones de visitarlos, saber si necesitaban mediadores para no matarse mutuamente mientras dormían. Mas, ninguno llegó a imaginar lo que estaban haciendo esos dos.

—Oh descuiden —respondió uno de los dioses riendo por lo bajo mientras se iban perdiendo de su vista—. No estábamos pensando en nada extraño ―afirmó de manera irónica el dios de cabellera blanca.

—Tantos siglos sin una pareja los habrá hecho sentir "solitos" ―agregó Orochimaru al comentario de su compañero―. No los culpamos por necesitar “atención”. Seguramente eso hará que ustedes mejoren en sus trabajos ―explicó antes de soltar una risa exagerada. Haciéndolo parecer un demente.

—¡No requiero una pareja para cumplir con mi deber! —exclamó Sasuke indignado por esa afirmación.

—Yo tengo muchos amigos ttebayo —comentó el rubio mirando a los mayores con reproche.

—Están muertos —le recordó el moreno menor mirándolo con una ceja alzada—. No suena precisamente bien mantener una relación o lo que sea con ellos ―comentó.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —preguntó el de ojos azules mirándolo con clara molestia—. Son mucho más animados que tú, reina gótica —señaló a Sasuke con una mirada molesta.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? —preguntó usando sus poderes para hacer levitar un florero sobre la cabeza del otro para verter el contenido sobre el otro.

—¡Eres un bastardo! —gritó arrojándose sobre él. Naruto lo aplastó bajo su cuerpo mientras buscaba su revancha por el ataque.

—Es hora de irnos. No queremos interrumpir —aseguró Jiraiya. El mayor estaba junto a su amigo de cabellos negros atravesando el techo de la edificación al hacerse intangible. Sujetó los hombros de Orochimaru y lo impulsó a salir definitivamente de allí.

—Yo estoy dispuesto a mirar —respondió Orochimaru protestó intentando volver a entrar.

—No —negó el de cabellos blancos mientras lo alzaba en su hombro para llevárselo rápidamente de allí.

Los creadores se fueron de allí dejando a los más jóvenes nuevamente solos. El rubio intentaba golpear a Sasuke con una de las almohadas, mientras éste se cubría con sus manos. Estuvieron varios minutos en una lucha constante con un tira y afloja de ambas partes. Cuando se cansaron de eso, el moreno se cubrió el rostro con una almohada antes de gritar cientos de improperios contra el rubio. También estaba enojado con sus creadores. ¿Cómo se atrevían a espiarlos y dejarlos así? ¿Ellos no podían liberarlos del hilo? Al menos deberían hacer el intento. Cansados de insultarse y golpearse con almohadas ambos se quedaron recostados respirando de manera agitada.

—¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, Teme?! —preguntó extrañado de aquella explosiva actitud mostrada al arrojarle el agua.

—¡Por tu maldita culpa me creen un pervertido! —reclamó mirándolo de mala manera antes de desviar su atención. Al ver una mariposa negra entrar volando en su dirección sus ojos sólo se enfocaron en el pequeño intruso.

—¿Tengo polillas en mi reino? —cuestionó el de cabellos áureos en lo que veía al pequeño animal ir con Sasuke.

—Dobe —bufó rodando los ojos mientras la mariposa se posaba en su mano—. Hay trabajo —avisó mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo? ―preguntó confundido sin entender a qué se refería.

—¿Tú no buscas las almas de los fallecidos? ―interrogó Sasuke ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Llegan solas a mi reino ttebayo ―respondió ingenuamente.

—Debí imaginarlo de ti ―afirmó el de cabellera bruna mientras rodaba los ojos y su voz adquiría un tono despectivo―. Todo un fiestero.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? ―preguntó ofendido de la forma de decirle eso.

—Nada, nada. Ahora muévete ―ordenó levantándose de la cama viendo el hilo brillando con fuerza―. Tengo cosas que hacer ―dijo moviendo su mano haciéndole notar que el hilo los obligaba a ir juntos.

Sin entenderlo muy bien, Naruto hizo caso a las indicaciones del otro. Vio a Sasuke transformarse en lechuza al llegar al plano de los mortales. Pese a desconocer el motivo del cambio de apariencia, también se transformó en un ave. Sólo que fue una diferente a la escogida por Sasuke. El rubio se había transformado en un pequeño gorrión de color marrón. Pequeño y tierno como él los describía. Se dejó guiar por el moreno hacia su destino y lo vio dirigirse directamente a una casa. Sasuke dio un pequeño chillido sobre un humilde hogar. Naruto se posó en un árbol y observó trabajar a su compañero. Varias personas del interior de la casa salieron y comenzaron a insultar a Sasuke. Otros más agresivos le arrojaron piedras y algunos objetos contundentes.

—Oye, ¿qué está sucediendo? ―preguntó Naruto. Siendo entendido sólo por Sasuke, pues en su forma de gorrión los humanos sólo oían sus cantos de ave―. No entiendo nada ttebayo.

—Sombras ―respondió sonando un grito más agudo para los mortales.

—¿Qué? ―preguntó el rubio curioso dando vueltas cerca de su ubicación. Intentaba desviar lo que le arrojaban a Sasuke, siendo disimulado para no descubrir sus identidades divinas.

—¿Has oído sobre la luz al final del túnel cuando vas a morir? ―interrogó el dios de los olvidados―. Es un relato muy popular entre los mortales.

—Sí, muchos de los fallecidos en mi reino lo cuentan ―respondió haciendo memoria. Sin embargo, no le aclaraba nada de lo que estaban haciendo.

—Cuando una persona fallece su alma se desprende de su cuerpo. Es absolutamente imposible seguir unidos ―explicó Sasuke deteniéndose detrás de unas ramas. Gracias a las cuales no le llegaba nada de lo que estaban lanzando.

—Eso es básico, Teme ―reclamó Naruto sintiéndose ofendido de ser tratado como un idiota―. Incluso yo lo sé ―agregó acomodándose en el mismo árbol que el otro.

—Siendo tan Dobe cómo eres creía que no.

—¿Entonces que hay de raro?

—Lo que muchos desconocen es sobre la transición ―suspiró Sasuke. Era un asunto difícil de explicar―. Yo vengo a cantar en mi forma de lechuza o envió a algunas para que mantengan a las sombras lejos.

—Aún no me dices qué son exactamente esas "sombras" ―dijo espiando entre las ramas hacia donde las personas seguían insultándole al moreno.

―Son almas en pena ―respondió antes de volver a gritar de forma escandalosa como lechuza―. Aquellos atrapados en el mundo de los vivos, pero que no pertenecen al mismo.

—Pero... Todas las almas llegan con nosotros y son enviadas a mi reino o el tuyo ―dijo suavemente mirándolo como si no pudiera creer aquello.

—No siempre llegan, Naruto —aclaró de manera firme encontrando ridículo su intento de negar la realidad—. Mientras tú juegas y cantas con las almas en la tierra de los recordados, muchos siguen sufriendo. Incluso después de muertos.

—¿Por qué no sabía de esto? ―interrogó preocupado. Siendo un dios benevolente siempre había velado por cuantas almas pudiera.

—Probablemente porque estás cuidando de quienes habitan en tu territorio ―respondió Sasuke sonando a excusa. La expresión de tristeza en el otro dios lo hizo retractarse de sus palabras anteriores―. Yo tengo más tiempo libre ―justificó buscando aliviar la culpa del otro.

—¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó el rubio al ver la mirada seria y fija que mantenía Sasuke en la casa que estaban merodeando.

—Llegué tarde —murmuró chasqueando la lengua.

Los ojos azules fueron sumergidos en la abismal tristeza de aquellos ónices llenos de impotencia. La decepción en Sasuke era palpable por él. Lo sintió sufrir. ¿Por qué? El moreno voló hacia la casa posándose cerca de la ventana. Un simple gesto de su cabeza le indicó asomarse también. Dentro de la casa un bebé de pocos meses de vida lloraba lleno de dolor. Los adultos intentaban darle consuelo, leche o algo para hacer cesar su malestar. Lo que ellos desconocían era la presencia de sombras. Entes obscuros con figura humanoide acercándose al Infante. Las negras manos de esos seres se introdujeron en el pequeño cuerpo y arrancaron su alma sin ningún miramiento.

—¡Dios mío! ―gritó la madre del niño al tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—El bebé no respira ―dijo el padre al tocar el cuello del infante.

La madre del niño rompió en llanto al darse cuenta del deceso de su hijo. Quiso negarlo. Gritó clamando el socorro de Dios. Maldijo al doctor quien les recetó las medicinas para el pequeño. Y volvió a negarse a la cruda realidad. Ella abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo inmóvil sujetando con cuidado y desesperación al niño creyendo que podría retenerlo. Mas la mano de la muerte había llegado y no por quien debía. Naruto observó todo y tuvo el impulso de intervenir, pero fue detenido. El dios de cabellos negros alzó una mano pidiendo en silencio que se mantuviera fuera de eso.

—¡Hay que ayudar a ese bebé! ―gritó el rubio con indignación.

—Ellos lo condenaron al insultarme ―afirmó Sasuke de forma seria.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tan sensible eres como para condenar un alma indefensa sólo por tu ego? ―preguntó con su enojo aumentando. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza y formaron puños listos para romperle la cara al otro por dejar morir a alguien inocente.

—Sabía que no lo entenderías —se quejó.

Sasuke comenzó a alejarse de prisa, pero el hilo de Tsunade lo forzó a quedarse cerca del rubio. Por la fuerza con la que había intentado huir terminó en el suelo. Masculló una maldición por el golpe que se llevó. El rubio lo miró curioso sin entender nada de lo sucedido. Notó al otro dios temblar un poco mientras se frotaba un poco sus propios brazos. No sabía cómo hablarle exactamente. Si no fuera porque estaban atados cada uno podría irse por su lado y refugiarse en sus propios reinos. Sin embargo, si no lo convencía no podrían ni siquiera volver a su reino a descansar. Con una mueca de desagrado caminó unos pasos hasta donde estaba el otro.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Naruto poniéndose de cuclillas frente al otro. Lo miró con indiferencia en sus ojos azules. No iba a preocuparse por alguien de ego tan frágil.

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres? ―respondió levantándose del suelo―. No estoy de humor para lidiar contigo.

―Tampoco quiero lidiar contigo ―concordó Naruto.

Cambiaron de forma y regresaron al reino de los recordados. El silencio entre ellos era tal que lograba ensordecerlos. Ni siquiera estando rodeado de la eterna fiesta de las almas recordadas eran capaces de oír algo. Cada cual estaba en sus pensamientos. No podrían llevarse bien. Y la queja mutua era la falta de empatía del contrario. ¿Qué clase de dios podía ignorar a almas? Sus riñas hubieran seguido más tiempo, pero Sasuke había olvidado reportar la pérdida del alma del bebé recién fallecido. Los dioses creadores siempre estaban al tanto de cada alma y sin el dios de cabellos brunos reportando el resultado de su trabajo, tenían que ir personalmente. Los dioses de la muerte iban a retomar su camino hasta que Orochimaru se apareció frente a ellos. El de ojos oscuros chasqueó la lengua. No esperaba que viniera tan pronto.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué sucedió en tu última misión? ―cuestionó el hombre de ojos amarillentos.

―Fue devorado por las sombras ―respondió secamente el menor.

―¡Lo dejó a su suerte sólo porque los mortales le gritaron! ―gritó Naruto viendo la oportunidad de hacer entrar en razón a su compañero. Si él no podía hacerlo, un dios mayor podría.

―Deberías explicarle la verdad ―sugirió el mayor mirando fijamente a su consentido―. Mientras el hilo de Tsunade los tenga unidos, tendrán que trabajar juntos.

―No lo entenderá ―protestó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos mientras le daba la espalda a Naruto.

—¿Cuál verdad? ―cuestionó el de ojos claros totalmente perdido en aquella conversación.

—Los cantos de la lechuza ahuyentan a las sombras ―respondió Orochimaru al no ver intenciones de Sasuke de hablar―. Cuando los mortales gritan entorpecen el cántico provocando que las almas de moribundos queden desprotegidas.

—Eso quiere decir... ―murmuró el rubio procesando la nueva información. Volteó la mirada clavándola en la espalda de su compañero.

—No es importante, Dobe ―afirmó de manera tajante el otro.

Sin embargo, el blondo sabía de su mentira. Sintió un tanto injustos los reclamos e insultos de los mortales hacia Sasuke. Él sólo intentaba proteger las almas de los fallecidos y en vez del agradecerle, lo atacaban. Sin embargo, no tenía una autoridad moral demasiado alta después de haberlo tratado como un villano. Él mismo reconocía haberlo juzgado sin miramientos. En un principio creyó que su falta de intervención fue por su orgullo herido, pero... Era algo más. Sabía tan poco del dios de los olvidados. ¿Cuántas de sus creencias no estarían erradas? En ese momento se decidió tomarse más tiempo para conocer al otro. De todas formas, no tenía opción. El hilo en sus dedos los forzaría a verse día a día quien sabía cuánto tiempo.

Desde aquel incidente, Naruto puso de su parte para conocer mejor al otro. Y con el paso del tiempo ambos dioses comenzaron a llevarse con mayor afinidad, ellos seguían manteniendo vivas sus peleas y sus bromas pesadas el uno contra el otro, pero no quitaba que el lazo entre ellos era evidente. Y al nombrar lo evidente, también hay que destacar la ausencia de cierto hilo adornando los dedos de ambos dioses. No sabían cuándo ni por qué, pero aquel hilo creado por Tsunade se había roto. En un principio, Naruto y Sasuke creyeron estar en serios problemas debido a que lo rompieron, quizás en alguna de sus peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, la rubia no se mostró enfadada por tal hecho y lo dejó pasar como si nada hubiera sucedido. Se habían acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del otro que aun sin el hilo ambos querían permanecer cerca del otro.

Estando juntos Sasuke accedía a salir más veces de su reino. Exploraba un poco más el reino de los mortales y visitaba por cuenta propia al dios rubio. Sin temor a otro alocado castigo, los dioses de la muerte respiraban tranquilos de no recibir la furia de sus creadores. Por ello sin ningún miramiento el rubio apareció en el reino de Sasuke y lo guio al reino de los mortales. Pronto estarían celebrando el día en honor a ellos y no quería perderse nada de lo preparado por los mortales. Llegado el Día de los muertos ambos dioses descendían sin conflictos entre ellos a observar las celebraciones de los mortales. Les encantaba ver aquellos cambios que hacían los humanos con cada nuevo año, siempre tan diferentes, coloridos y originales; las tradiciones eran las mismas, pero las formas de celebrarlas no. Sin poderlo evitar su curiosidad los llevó a acercarse a cierto escándalo que estaba sucediendo en medio de la plaza.

—¡Aléjate de inmediato de ese mugroso, Hinata! —ordenó un hombre mayor de cabellos castaños jalando a una chica de ojos blancos.

—Usted no puede tratarla así —interrumpió un joven de cabellos castaños con un enorme perro blanco a su lado.

—Es mi hija, por lo tanto, tengo todo el derecho —respondió aquel hombre sin cambiar su expresión.

—Pero, padre… —intentó hablar la joven.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó con voz imponente causándole temor al notar la dureza de las facciones en el rostro de quien le dio la vida—. Tu deber es estar junto a tu prometido, no estarte escapando con esta gentuza.

El hombre de ojos color perla era muy despectivo al referirse a la gente del pueblo. La raíz de ese desprecio era que él, actual patriarca de la familia Hyuga, tenía inculcado que eran superiores al resto. A causa de ser poseedores de una gran fortuna y se les consideraba “nobles”, algo que ellos mismos se encargaban de hacer destacar, odiaban ser vistos como iguales del resto de las personas de la tierra que los vio nacer. Eran llamados por el resto de los habitantes del pueblo como “ _falsa nobleza_ ”, ya que aun teniendo las mismas raíces que ellos, solían despreciarlos y ponerse a nivel de aquellos nobles provenientes de países europeos. Por tanto, en su hogar, era habitual que los padres eligieran maridos para sus hijas. A través de un buen matrimonio, se buscaba mantener o incrementar el patrimonio familiar. Por ejemplo, los ricos comerciantes se preocupaban por pactar matrimonios con hombres que, a través del ahorro y la buena administración, dieran continuidad a sus empresas mercantiles.

—¡Pero yo no deseo casarme con él! —se opuso Hinata soltándose del agarre—. Yo amo a Kiba-kun ―aseguró ella con lágrimas al borde de derramarse de sus ojos.

—Ni una palabra más —dijo Hiashi jalando los cabellos de su hija, sacándola del lugar a rastras.

La escena era un tanto deprimente, ya que Kiba apretaba sus puños sin poder defender a la joven que amaba. Deseaba socorrerla, pero, ¿qué podía hacer él? ¿Oponerse y conseguir que la lastimaran aún más? Observó con impotencia como la alejaban de él. Aquel jovial chico de cabellos castaños y querido por todos sus vecinos, se miraba en aquel momento con una enorme pena por la chica de la que se había enamorado. Ellos se conocían de pequeños y se habían enamorado con el paso de los años, mas la familia de Hinata lo despreciaba con fuerza por ser un simple campesino que se ganaba la vida con la crianza de animales de carga y de corral.

Odiaba la tradición de los “falsos nobles”. Por lo general, el jefe de familia arreglaba todo a su criterio y, una vez decidido, comunicaba la novedad a su mujer y a la novia pocos días antes de la boda. Las pobres hijas no se habían atrevido a hacer la menor observación, era preciso obedecer. Los padres decían que ellos sabían mejor lo que convenía a sus hijas y era “perder tiempo” hacer variar de opinión. Aunque se tratase de una hermosa niña siendo unida a quien no amaba. El prometido era aceptado mientras tuviera dinero. Aun cuando en ocasiones la diferencia de edad era abismal, al punto de tener la edad como para ser su padre, pero ser hombre de juicio era lo preciso. Los pocos casamientos que se hacían por inclinación se concretaban a disgusto de los padres y con la pérdida de la herencia que les correspondía por derecho. En cuanto a las hijas que no se atrevían a contrariarlos, pero tampoco aceptaban el marido propuesto, pues les inspiraba aversión más bien que amor, optaban por hacerse monjas. Mas dicha decisión por parte de la azabache hubiera significado no volver a ver a Kiba.

Naruto y Sasuke como de costumbre observaban todo desde su lugar privilegiado sin ser vistos por ningún mortal. Posados en el techo de una de las casas vieron el panorama completo de tal enfrentamiento.

—Ellos jamás podrán estar juntos —auguró Sasuke con pesimismo. Una expresión indiferente adorno su rostro al mirar a los mortales.

—Sí lo harán, el amor verdadero es el que prevalecerá —aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa. Él veía amor entre los chicos, sentía una bonita calidez en su pecho cada vez que presenciaba personas con un amor genuino.

—¿Cuándo vas a despertar? —preguntó retóricamente rodando los ojos. Él se negaba a pensar en que tal sentimiento existiera realmente—. El amor verdadero no existe, es sólo una ilusión que se termina cuando te golpea la realidad y ves que nada fue real.

—Lo será —continuó firme en su palabra.

—Entonces —comenzó a hablar el azabache con ira acumulándose en su interior. No tenía motivos de peso para sentirse tan irritado, empero el sentimiento estaba allí latente—, ¿aún deseas mantener la apuesta?

—Por supuesto, esos chicos lucharán por su amor como predije hace años.

—El destino para ellos ya ha sido trazado —aseguró el moreno con una sonrisa cruel—. Ella se casará con alguien de alto estatus y él con alguna pueblerina.

Uzumaki torció el gesto de su cara con molestia ante la actitud del azabache. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? En todos esos años conviviendo pudo notar que el otro era una persona bastante amable cuando se le conocía muy, muy a fondo. Era tan fácil estar a su lado cuando le brindaba aquella sensación de paz y plenitud, mas cuando se trataba del asunto del amor verdadero siempre se volvía cruel y sumamente despectivo. El amor parecía ser un asunto intratable con el de ojos negros y eso lo lastimaba más de lo que podía imaginarse. Sin embargo, no por ello dejaría que viera cuanto le afectaba su opinión. Sus miradas chocaron desafiantes como la primera vez que pronunciaron aquel acuerdo. No iban a ceder, ambos eran tercos y orgullosos, seguros de llevar la razón, pero equivocados a su manera.

Pasado el tiempo de aquel suceso en el día de los muertos, el país donde los amantes prohibidos vivían, se vio amenazado por una situación que no hubieran previsto: una guerra. En el campo de batalla los soldados comenzaron a perecer rápidamente dejando las defensas del país muy vulnerables frente al enemigo. En busca de compensar medianamente aquellas ausencias, se recurrió a reclutar civiles para servir en el frente, incluyendo a campesinos y hombres con la mayoría de edad recientemente cumplida. Nadie estaba exento de participar de la milicia. Debían servir para proteger a su patria de los extranjeros.

Kiba y Hinata habían crecido juntos y su amor igual. Tenían una costumbre que siempre llevaban a cabo desde hacía mucho: todas las tardes subían a lo alto de la montaña a llevarle flores al padre sol. Él parecía sonreír ante la ofrenda de los enamorados. La guerra fue más difícil que afrontar que la noticia de que el padre de la joven Hyuga la había prometido en matrimonio. Esa misma tarde estaban cumpliendo con su rutina de llevar flores, mientras disfrutaban de unos instantes de felicidad antes de que Inuzuka tuviera que partir al frente de batalla. Ambos se recostaron en el pastizal observando el cielo sobre sus cabezas, con pensamientos tristes sobre el futuro e ilusiones que sentían se hacían trizas.

—Hinata —llamó el joven de cabellos castaños con una expresión seria que no era habitual en él—, por favor cásate con tu prometido— pidió Inuzuka, con un tono casi como si estuviera pidiendo muerte.

—¡¿Qué?! —cuestionó de inmediato alarmada por esas palabras.

—Es por tu propio bien —aclaró el joven tomando suavemente sus manos y mirándola con ternura—, él puede ofrecerte todo para tener una vida perfecta y yo no.

—Pero yo te amo a ti —afirmó ella con algunas lágrimas de tristeza en sus ojos. No deseaba perderlo, él era el único dueño de su corazón.

—También te amo, pero puede que en la guerra yo… —explicó desviando la mirada con pesar ante un posible futuro trágico.

—No lo digas, —suplicó ella derramando las lágrimas que intentó retener—, por favor no lo digas —repitió entre sollozos tomando el rostro de su amado entre sus manos—. Quiero creer que cuando la guerra acabe tú regresarás a mi lado.

—Quiero volver —expresó con anhelo en su mirada mientras tomaba gentilmente el mentón de Hinata—, pero sabes que, aunque lo haga, tu padre me odia a muerte —recordó con tristeza.

—Yo te esperaré —aseguró sujetando la mano cálida de su novio contra su mejilla—. Y me mantendré libre de mi matrimonio para que al regresar podamos casarnos y tener la familia que deseamos —prometió con una mirada que mostraba la decisión de aferrarse y luchar por su amor.

—Supongo que no puedo contradecirte —suspiró Kiba al no poder disuadirla de lo contrario—. Sólo promete que si algo sucede te mantendrás a salvo con tu familia, sé que ellos no dejarían que nada te suceda.

La pareja se miró mutuamente por largos instantes en los que expresaban el sentimiento que compartían mediante la sola mirada. Sus palabras y promesa ese día se selló en aquella colina mediante un beso lleno de amor mientras la puesta de sol los alumbraba levemente. Y aunque ellos no lo supieran eran vistos por dos dioses cuya apuesta seguía en pie y más feroz que antes, ya que las ideologías respecto al amor estaban chocando entre los dioses de la muerte.

—¿Ves? —preguntó el rubio señalando a la pareja— Ellos se quieren.

—Aunque ahora suenen muy decididos —respondió Sasuke—, verás como un tiempo alejados hará que olviden cada palabra que hoy se juran.

—No seas pesimista, Teme —expresó Naruto rodando los ojos mientras veía con dulzura a los amantes.

Al rubio le parecía un bonito escenario, dos jóvenes amándose y jurando un porvenir que consideraban hermoso. Debía admitir para sí mismo que les provocaba un poco de envidia. Él no tenía nadie que estuviera sólo para él, las almas no contaban, pues éstas iban y venían de su reino al cumplir sus ciclos. Naruto pese a su siempre radiante sonrisa se sentía solo e incompleto y no sabía de qué manera dejar de tener tal envidia por los mortales que gozaban del derecho de amar. Ese sentimiento lo conocía de nombre, pero no lo había experimentado en todos sus siglos de existencia.

Uchiha tenía pensamientos diferentes acerca de lo que veía, para él sólo significaba que su apuesta corría peligro. Su orgullo no le permitía ver que Naruto podía tener razón al decir que el amor existía y que era verdadero. Para su propio ego era un fuerte golpe tener que rebajarse a aceptar tal cosa, por lo que tendría que intervenir para asegurarse de que nada saliera de forma inesperada. Haría una pequeña cosita que serviría de empujón para poner la balanza a su favor. Con lo que no contaba era con las consecuencias de intentar gobernar algo que iba más allá de él mismo.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los amantes se separaron el día fijado en que se anunció que serían llevados todos los hombres jóvenes hacia su destino como infantería. La joven de ojos perla intentó cumplir con lo prometido a su amado, mas las constantes peleas con su familia por su negativa ante el matrimonio arreglado consiguieron que ella fuera exiliada de la familia. Considerada una paria y siendo desheredada por haber jurado amor a un hombre que no cumplía con los estándares que se le exigía. A ella no le importó, de alguna manera saldría adelante.

De cierta manera, Hinata se sintió liberada cuando su familia la despreció, ya que por fin se sentía libre de hacer y decir cuanto quisiera. Era cierto que no tenía nada y tampoco contaba con habilidades, dado que siempre fue tratada como una princesa desde su nacimiento. Sin embargo, una mujer del pueblo de nombre Kurenai se apiadó de ella y le dio cobijo con la condición de que trabajara junto a ella remendando ropas. Hyuga no sabía llevar a cabo ningún tipo de labor doméstica, pero ponía empeño en aprender y aunque muchas veces falló y lo arruinó todo, no dejaba que eso la desanimara. Incluso iba aprendiendo de a poco más tareas del hogar para que cuando Kiba regresara pudiera tener una esposa que ayudara en todo. Ella sentía una profunda tristeza al mirar el horizonte y no ver a Inuzuka regresando. Con la esperanza de que volviera con bien, ella subía la colina a dejarle flores al dios Sol y rezaba por su amado.

Cada día fue a la colina y rezó por el bienestar de su amado. Dejaba ofrendas y no descansaba en su labor por orar cada día sin falta, asegurándose así misma que pronto llegarían buenas noticias, pero… se equivocó. De regreso de la colina luego de rezar como era cotidiano se encontró con un hombre alto que parecía perdido en el lugar, ya que miraba en varias direcciones de forma distraída.

—¿Usted conoce a la familia Inuzuka? —preguntó un hombre con uniforme de la milicia.

—Sí —respondió ella enseguida. Kiba no tenía padres o familia alguna, pero ella como su pareja era su única familia—. ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Hay noticias de Kiba?

—Le traigo la mala noticia de que Kiba Inuzuka ha fallecido en combate —informó el hombre con voz seria y fría.

—No es cierto… —susurró ella sin poder creer tal cosa— ¡No puede ser! —gritó mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsolada.

El hombre la miró sin expresión alguna y se alejó de ella. La joven de ojos claros se sintió desfallecer ante tal noticia, sus piernas temblorosas cedieron dejándola caer al suelo de rodillas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma intentando contener el insoportable dolor de su corazón. La persona que amaba ya no volvería jamás. Las dulces promesas de una vida juntos se hacían añicos en tan sólo unos instantes. Se llevó una mano a su boca y contuvo gritos de pena al leer y releer una y otra vez la carta con el sello oficial.

―Kiba ―sollozó amargamente estrujando la carta entre sus manos―. No puede ser ―repitió sintiendo la lengua de Akamaru sobre su rostro.

El can solía seguirla a donde fuera. El mejor amigo de Inuzuka siempre cuidaba de ella sin importar el lugar. Incluso mientras trabajaba él permanecía afuera esperándola. No causaba problemas a nadie, por lo cual nunca hubo queja alguna. Y era tan listo el animal que daba consuelo en un momento de tan difícil asimilación. A lo lejos, aun sin saberlo, el dios del Sol estaba observando con pena lo acontecido a la joven.

―Es una pena que la muerte los haya separado ―murmuró el Dios de cabellos dorados desde la distancia.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Cap 3: Gasta que la muerte nos separe

Cap 3: Hasta que la muerte nos separe

Dejando de lado aquella pelea referente a la apuesta y la veracidad del amor, los dioses no tenían mayores problemas conviviendo. Evitaban el tema la mayor parte del tiempo y ello hacía más agradable su tiempo juntos. Ambos habían estado aprendiendo diferentes cosas el uno del otro haciendo el trabajo en equipo mucho mejor. Aunque siguieron peleando y discutiendo por asuntos de suma importancia…

―¡Sasukeee! ―gritó Naruto corriendo en su dirección―. Tus polillas están brillando y me acosan ttebayo ―se quejó frente al otro dios mientras entraba sin avisar a la habitación del otro.

―No son polillas, ahora son mariposas ―corrigió mientras seguía moldeando con sus manos unas almas en forma de esferas de luz.

—¿Por qué hay tantas polillas? —preguntó Naruto intentando quitarse de encima las que tenía.

—Son las encargadas de buscar el alma de los muertos —respondió Sasuke con aburrimiento mientras abría las manos recibiendo una—. Mira con atención —pidió mostrándole una.

El pequeño insecto se posó en la punta del dedo índice del moreno. El Dios de la muerte lo acercó a su compañero y lo dejó justo delante de los ojos azules. El blondo lo miró atentamente buscando algo. Quería conocer su función, pues eran quienes junto a las lechuzas aparecían cuando alguien iba a fallecer. Comprendió que el grito de esas aves ahuyentaba a las sombras. Entonces, ¿las polillitas qué hacían? Ellas no podían gritar o emitir algún sonido audible para los humanos.

—No lleva ningún alma por eso es una polilla de color tan oscuro —explicó Sasuke mientras alzaba su mano haciéndolo volar al insecto—. Sígueme para entender su importancia —agregó.

Ambos dioses siguieron al insecto luego de adoptar la forma de un ave. Eligieron ser golondrinas. Prefiriendo no llamar la atención de no ser necesario. A los humanos les gustaba mucho ver a las golondrinas volando juntas, con eso no los molestarían en el mundo de los mortales. Después de todo sólo estaban bajando para ver como trabajaba la polilla.

—Oye, ¿no deberíamos ser lechuzas? ―preguntó el rubio cuando se posaron en la rama de un árbol―. Las sombras podrían atacar ―dijo preocupado mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna.

—No siento su presencia cerca de este lugar ―respondió con tranquilidad el de cabellos oscuros.

—¿Se puede sentir cuando aparecerán? ―interrogó Naruto entusiasmado con la idea de aprender esa habilidad y salvar almas él mismo.

—En realidad no ―negó el de ojos oscuros mientras aleteaba un poco―. Se sabe cuándo están presentes, pero no cuando van a aparecer. Generalmente mandó lechuzas por si acaso alguien va a morir y polillas también ―explicó un poco mostrándole a donde había ido su polilla.

—Aun no entiendo bien cómo funciona ttebayo ―admitió el rubio torciendo el cuello en señal de confusión.

—Sería largo de explicar y con tu hueca cabeza seguro no entenderías ―afirmó con un tono burlón y cortante que no daba lugar a más explicaciones verbales.

Naruto estuvo refunfuñando en su sitio al oír las palabras de su compañero. Aun así observó atentamente hacia el sitio indicado por el azabache. La polilla de color negro se posó en una esquina de una humilde casa. Las personas en ese lugar intentaron matarla naturalmente. Pues era creencia popular que ellas eran las causantes de la muerte de las personas lo suficientemente desafortunadas como para ser visitadas por la misma. Independientemente del recibimiento dado por los mortales la polilla se acercó sin que nadie lo notara al alma del recién fallecido.

―Mírala atentamente ―pidió Sasuke señalándolo.

Al posar sus ojos azules hacia la polilla notó como sus alas comenzaron a aclararse. Los tonos oscuros fueron reemplazados por alegres y vivaces colores. Una pequeña esfera de luz proveniente del pecho del alma del fallecido ingresó en su cuerpo transformando a la polilla en una mariposa.

―Las polillas vienen a los hogares de aquellos que murieron, luego se quedan con una porción del alma de esa persona ―habló calmadamente el azabache.

―¿Por qué hacen eso? ―interrogó sorprendido y maravillado por la transformación.

―Son mensajes para sus seres queridos. Creo que ese es el único mensaje que los mortales entendieron relativamente bien.

―¿Saben que las polillas negras y las mariposas son el mismo bicho?

―No, pero creen en la fortuna que traen las mariposas. En realidad cada una lleva los sentimientos y en ocasiones mensajes de sus seres queridos.

―Si creen que da suerte lo entendieron muy mal ttebayo.

―No tanto. Los mortales sienten felicidad al verlas, se sienten afortunados. Esa sensación proviene de los buenos deseos y el cariño de aquella persona amada ya fallecida.

―Es algo muy bonito ―afirmó con los ojos claros brillando de emoción ante tan bonita forma de llevar aquellos buenos sentimientos.

―Lo es, pero las personas suelen creer que las polillas de color negro presagian muerte. En ocasiones como a las lechuzas las han asesinado ―expresó Sasuke con algo de rencor contra los descuidados mortales.

―¿Qué sucede entonces con el mensaje? ―cuestionó Naruto preocupado por la misión interrumpida. No fuera cosa que sucediera como con las lechuzas.

―Nada. Simplemente nunca llega a la persona destinada.

Aquellas palabras hicieron bajar un poco la cabeza al propio Sasuke. No era lo ideal tener a sus pequeñas criaturas siendo asesinadas por los mortales. Tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio realizado por sus pequeños para ser brutalmente asesinados por la ignorancia de los vivos. El rubio se acercó al otro y sujetó las mejillas del dios de los olvidados y juntó sus frentes con cariño. Lo miró con los ojos completamente inundados por un brillo que transmitía calidez. Fue en la inmensidad de aquel mar azul atrapado en el rostro del blondo donde Sasuke sintió que algo le fue robado. Un pensamiento. Un sentimiento. El corazón quizás. ¿Tenían? Eran dioses y no poseían muchos de los dones otorgados a los humanos, pero sintió un tirón proveniente de su pecho.

Naruto por su parte tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones. Ver las expresiones de tristeza en el rostro del otro siempre causaba una molestia en su ser. Le daban deseos de castigar a quien fuera el causante de aquella expresión. Como el gobernante de la tierra de los recordados no conocía el dolor o la tristeza. Su existencia se basaba en risas y fiestas con aquellos a la espera de su turno para ir junto a los vivos. Hubo tantas cosas sucediendo a sus espaldas. Mismas de las cuales se encargaba Sasuke prácticamente solo. Se suponía que los dioses creadores repartieron las tareas de forma equitativa, pero notó cierto favoritismo hacia su persona.

―¿Te sientes mal? ―preguntó Naruto con un tono extrañamente serio.

―No, en realidad llevo mucho tiempo viendo repetirse una y otra vez los mismos sucesos ―explicó el moreno queriendo restarle importancia al asunto.

―No te preocupes ―consoló Naruto sujetándolo por los hombros―, seguro las almas que cuidas están muy agradecidas.

―Yo no lo creo. Ya deberías haberlo notado ―suspiró recordándole su reino desolado y árido―. Conmigo caen los que nadie ama. Los olvidados por todos los mortales.

―Pero tú no los olvidas. Eres el único en velar por ellos ―quiso animar el de cabellos dorados.

―Lo soy, pero quiero olvidarme de ellos ―admitió con un gesto de cansancio y pesar.

―¿Por eso deseas mi reino? ―cuestionó Naruto mirándolo con algo de comprensión.

―¿Te preocupa la apuesta? ―interrogó fijando sus ojos oscuros en el otro.

―Tengo curiosidad por lo que realmente quieres obtener ―respondió con completa sinceridad.

―Detesto mi reino. Oír los lamentos de cientos de promesas rotas “ _nunca me olvidaré de ti_ ”. Mentiras, puras mentiras sin sentido ―expresó lleno de rabia de sólo pensar en las veces que oyó repetirse tales palabras.

―Oye los “ _juntos por siempre_ ” sí… ―intentó interrumpir el rubio, pero no lo dejaron terminar la frase.

―Tengo al menos un centenar de almas que llegaron a mi reino con esas promesas y ahora están a punto de ser depuradas ―habló Sasuke mostrando una mirada mucho más fiera y peligrosa.

―Pues yo también tengo muchas almas con familias amorosas y…

―¿Tú te das cuenta cuando las almas de tu reino pasan al mío?

―Yo… ¡Por supuesto! Siempre…

―¿De verdad?

―¿Dudas de mí?

―Si eso fuera verdad sabrías acerca de las doce almas que el día de hoy pasaron a mi reino desde el tuyo ―reveló Sasuke con aire triunfante.

―Eso es mentira ―negó el rubio no creyendo que algo así hubiera sucedido sin su permiso―. Sólo quieres tener la razón como siempre ttebayo.

―Pregúntales a Jiraiya u Orochimaru, ellos les dicen cuando deben pasar ―sugirió el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

―Lo haré y verás que te equivocas ―aseguró Naruto alzando uno de sus brazos mostrando sus bíceps como si se tratara de una señal de victoria.

―Tendremos que esperar para seguir con esta discusión ―dijo repentinamente Sasuke viendo unas polillas cerca de él.

―¿Por qué?

―Sí que eres lento ―contestó el azabache mientras rodaba los ojos por lo tonta de la pregunta―. La guerra de los mortales ha terminado.

―Qué buena noticia ―celebró el dios de los recordados―. Eso significa que Kiba y Hinata volverán a reunirse ttebayo.

―Yo no contaría con eso ―comentó Sasuke mientras sonreía de lado―. Hay muchos muertos por eso tenemos ordenes de ir allí a juntar las almas y dividirlas.

―Yo tengo fe en el “ _vivieron felices para siempre_ ” ―dijo Naruto lleno de esperanza.

La guerra había finalizado y los soldados retornaban a sus hogares. La batalla había sido larga y sin cuartel. Muchas vidas se perdieron y otras tantas jamás volverían a ser las mismas. La muerte de compañeros y amigos quedaron grabadas en la memoria de los supervivientes. La tierra se tiñó de carmín y hasta el cielo pareció llorar por la tragedia vivida bajo el mismo. Múltiples cadáveres quedaron a la intemperie siendo alimento para los carroñeros. Para los moribundos de peor suerte, algunos animales y alimañas comenzaron a devorarlos aun estando vivos. Esa panorámica se grabó en la memoria de quienes sobrevivieron. Sólo los alegraba pensar en la bienvenida. Ver a sus seres amados nuevamente haría valer todo lo sufrido. O al menos eso creyó Kiba.

—¡Hinata! —llamó entrando a su hogar.

Aún tenía varios vendajes en su cuerpo, pues rechazó descansar más tiempo. Pese a la insistencia de parte de sus doctores y de las enfermeras. Ellos le aseguraron poder enviar un mensaje a la susodicha para que fuera ella quien lo fuera a visitar. Mas Kiba se negó. Quería darle una sorpresa apareciendo repentinamente con un ramo de flores en mano. Se le insistió una última vez esperando que reposara al menos hasta retirarle los vendajes. Esa última vez, ni siquiera respondió. Tomó sus pocas pertenencias y partió rumbo a su hogar. Cada día desde su partida pensó en ella y oró por su bienestar. Poco le importaba tener su vida en riesgo, pero Dios no permitiera daño alguno en su ausencia. Buscó con la mirada en el interior de la humilde morada encontrando sólo a su perro.

—Akamaru busca a Hinata —pidió a su fiel compañero.

El perro era viejo. Menos vivaz que años anteriores. Con pereza se levantó y caminó a paso lento guiando a su dueño hacia donde le pidió. El hombre de cabellos castaños tampoco podía caminar a gran velocidad. Cojeaba del pie derecho, pues una bala en su rótula redujo enormemente su movilidad. Apuró el paso lo más posible, producto de la emoción de volver a ver a Hinata. Sólo le quedaba confiar en el olfato del can para indicarle el camino. Sabía lo listo que era su perro. Akamaru movió la cola mientras se acercaba a Inuzuka, pero al mencionar aquel nombre nuevamente, el animal agachó las orejas. Un gemido lastimero salió de su hocico y a paso lento caminó hasta su habitación. Akamaru subió a la cama y comenzó a aullar preocupando a Kiba.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el castaño al perro. Sabía que jamás obtendría una respuesta clara, pero su actuar era extraño.

—Hinata se ha suicidado —respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Hanabi! —exclamó sorprendido dándose la vuelta para verla. Sin creer lo oído—. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué se ha suicidado? —interrogó desesperado.

—No lo sabemos —respondió la menor acercándose al perro para acariciar su pelaje. Se sentó en la cama y con una mirada de tristeza se fijó en Akamaru. Incapaz de ver a su cuñado derrumbarse por la noticia.

—Tiene que haber alguna razón —dijo elevando la voz—. Alguien le hizo algo, ¿cierto? ―cuestionó entre enojado y dolido.

Ellos habían orado juntos al Dios del Sol, pidiendo su protección mientras estuviera en el campo de batalla. Y Hinata creía en su divino poder, así como en él mismo. Le aterraba pensar en la poca confianza que podría haberle tenido a su palabra. Juró que volvería a como diera lugar, ¿por qué acabar con su vida de esa forma? ¿Lo dio por muerto? ¿Alguien la lastimó mientras no estuvo a su lado? En el hospital se había enterado de ciertos rumores y anécdotas desagradables. Entre las cuales figuraba el ataque de bandidos a pueblos pequeños. Con la mayoría de los hombres luchando en el campo de batalla, las mujeres y niños estaban a merced de sus perversos deseos. La triste posibilidad era bastante plausible y temía confirmarla.

—Sólo me pidió un día cuidar de Akamaru —comentó con tristeza dejando al perro lamer su rostro—. Al día siguiente descubrimos su cuerpo ―respondió la menor de los Hyuga.

—Oh lo siento —se disculpó Kiba al darse cuenta de que no agradeció el cuidado a su amigo—. Gracias por cuidar de Akamaru ―dijo sincero antes de acercarse también al animal―. ¿Notaste algo extraño en Hinata cuando te pidió ese favor?

—No ―negó la menor moviendo su cabeza―. Parecía decidida. No sé cómo decirlo, pero no la noté triste o deprimida, sino que tenía una mirada llena de coraje.

―Si estaba así es aún más incomprensible su decisión ―suspiró Inuzuka, notando a Akamaru inquieto moviendo su cola.

―Intenté llevarlo a mi casa, pero mi padre no lo aceptó —relató ella suspirando.

—Como a mí —soltó Inuzuka amargamente.

Hanabi quiso decir alguna palabra de aliento, pero tendría que mentir para ello. Su padre era lo suficientemente estricto como para negarse a dar su bendición al compromiso de Hinata y Kiba. No lo aceptaba por la diferencia social y económica y jamás cambiaría de opinión. Pues la familia Hyuga era bastante apegado a las tradiciones y su imagen ante la sociedad lo era todo. No importaba si debían negar la existencia de una de sus hijas con tal de no manchar su “honor”. A causa de eso, ella era la única persona manteniendo contacto con la primogénita de los Hyuga. Era la conexión entre la familia y Hinata, quien les mantenía al tanto a ambos bandos. A su madre preocupada por su pequeña y a su hermana mayor, quien siempre mantuvo preocupación por el bienestar de sus padres.

—De todas maneras nunca se aleja de esta casa —explicó con pena—. Se queda aquí cuidando del lugar.

—Es muy leal y obediente —suspiró Kiba felicitando al can.

—Ya que estás de regreso no hará falta que siga cuidando de él —comentó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Eso creo —respondió sin mirarla—. Si no te molesta quisiera estar a solas.

Hanabi dudó sobre la petición. Temió que, de dejarle solo hiciera una locura como su hermana. Ella no podría cargar con otra muerte en su conciencia. Aun no dejaba de recriminarse no haber notado las intenciones de su hermana mayor. Mas hizo caso al pedido de su ex cuñado al ver la súplica en su mirar. Se retiró de la casa. La misma estuvo casi en completo silencio, sólo los jadeos de Akamaru se oían allí. Kiba no emitía ruido alguno ni se movía. Sólo permaneció de pie frente a la cama de su amada viéndola vacía. Akamaru ladró al castaño viéndolo preocupado. Aún sin poder decir palabras de aliento intentó consolarlo. Con su lengua lamió con cuidado los dedos de Kiba.

—No te preocupes —dijo sollozando. Su voz trémula intentaba sonar firme sin éxito—. Yo estoy... Estoy... —repitió un par de veces.

Viendo que su voz no salía se decidió rendirse a su tristeza. Abrazó a su compañero canino y comenzó a llorar desconsolado. Tanto tiempo debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Incontables noches soñando con una vida pacífica juntos. ¿De qué sirvió luchar por proteger su hogar si no pudo salvarla a ella? La culpa estrujo su corazón. Si hubiera estado a su lado habría evitado su trágico final. Akamaru gimió de tristeza. Lo acompañaba en su llanto a su propia manera, aullando sin descanso.

Entretanto, los dioses de la muerte veían todo con confusión. Por diferentes motivos. Uzumaki se extrañó de no ver el alma de esa joven en su reino. Hinata tenía familia y una pareja llorando por ella en ese preciso momento. ¿Dónde estaba? Y Sasuke, de estar vivo, hubiera palidecido. La apuesta entre Naruto y él se perdió. O eso asumió siendo que una de las partes ya no participaba. Aunque tenía sus dudas. Pues le había hecho trampa a Naruto y de ser descubierto tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias. Se habían vuelto muy cercanos en esas dos décadas juntos. La persistencia del hilo rojo puesto por Tsunade los obligó a llevarse bien. Fue un gran incentivo no poder distanciarse ni deseándolo. Sin embargo, ahora esa cercanía haría todo mucho más incómodo entre ellos.

—¿Qué sucederá con nuestra apuesta? —cuestionó el azabache mirando de reojo al rubio.

—¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso en un momento como este? —preguntó Naruto mirándolo con desaprobación—. Murió una persona y no ha llegado a mi reino.

—Podría ser un alma en pena —comentó el azabache—. Encontrará su camino tarde o temprano —dijo desinteresado.

—Con más razón debo encontrarla ttebayo —aseguró preocupado.

Era la primera vez que un alma no llegaba donde él. Por lo oído de la hermana de la fallecida, había pasado mucho desde su deceso. Aún si para él los días o las décadas eran suspiros, dudaba de habérsele escapado. No podía permitir que vagara sola. Si había una razón para tener un reino para las almas, era justamente esa. Era peligroso no cumplir su ciclo. Además, era dolorosa la soledad. No saber dónde se estaba, qué sucedió y demás. Ver a las personas vivas ignorantes de su existencia y nadie para guiarle. No, no podía dejarla a su suerte. Desde que había sido atado a Sasuke se había vuelto más responsable y consciente de sus deberes como dios.

—¡Espera, Naruto! —gritó el moreno al verlo asumir forma de águila y emprender vuelo.

No teniendo más opción cambió a su forma de cuervo. Batió sus negras alas y siguió al otro. Sintió la necesidad de detenerlo antes de que se enterara de la verdad. El dios de cabellera rubia logró abrirse paso por aquellos caminos de los humanos. Surcó los cielos buscando el alma fugitiva siendo perseguido por el otro dios. Se topó con algunas almas perdidas, a las cuales les dio descanso al transportarlas a su reino. Preguntó si habían visto a la joven, pero las respuestas fueron negativas..

—Vámonos, Dobe —pidió Sasuke al alcanzarlo con algo de dificultad—. Tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente aún y tú vienes a perder el tiempo aquí —reclamó con enojo fingido ocultando los nervios en su interior. 

—Necesitamos ir a revisar la casa de sus padres ttebayo —avisó con seriedad.

La expresión en el rostro de Naruto era severa. En la mayoría del tiempo podía verse torpe y tonto, pero cuando se trataba de su trabajo como dios de la muerte su actitud cambiaba drásticamente. El dios de los recordados voló rumbo a la hacienda Hyuga. Allí se posó en un árbol desde el cual observó el interior de la casa. La hermana menor de la difunta tenía un pequeño altar con el retrato de Hinata y una vela en su honor. El jefe de esa familia no parecía haberse opuesto al altar. En el fondo de su corazón la amaba y pese a haberla negado ante la sociedad, no podía ocultar por completo cuanto lo afectó. Él también llegó a sentir un remordimiento en su consciencia. ¿Y si no la hubiera dejado sola? ¿Fueron sus constantes presiones lo que la orillaron a tomar aquella decisión? Había muchas preguntas silenciosas que se guardaba para sí mismo a sabiendas de la nula respuesta a las mismas.

Uzumaki estaba preocupado por el alma de aquella mujer. Desde que tuvo consciencia sobre la existencia de las sombras había estado ayudando a Sasuke en su tarea de salvar almas. Él mismo en ocasiones adoptó la apariencia de una lechuza como hacía el otro dios. Recibió insultos y ataques. Varias veces lograron darle con piedras y otras tantas quisieron cazarlo creyendo poder detener a la muerte. Por eso mismo estaba intranquilo. Si Sasuke hubiera rescatado esa alma estaría en el reino de los recordados. Estaba tan metido en sus propios pensamientos que no había notado el nerviosismo del moreno.

—Sasuke —llamó preocupado a su compañero—, ¿no está su alma en tu reino? —preguntó esperanzado.

—No —negó de inmediato Sasuke.

—No queda más opción que preguntar a los ancianos —suspiró el rubio siendo esa su única salida.

—¡Espera! —pidió el moreno con un leve tono de miedo.

Sin embargo, Naruto no se dio cuenta de aquel detalle. Cambió de forma y se elevó entre las nubes batiendo sus alas de águila. No le llevó demasiado lograr llegar a su destino.

—Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, Naruto-kun ―saludó el dios hacedor de ojos amarillentos.

—Es urgente —respondió el rubio luego de volver a su forma original—. Ha ocurrido algo terrible.

—¿Así? —cuestionó Orochimaru mientras se cruzaba de brazos elegantemente—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—El alma de una persona está extraviada —contestó viéndolo directamente a los ojos amarillentos.

—Eso es imposible —afirmó el mayor mirándolo divertido—. Todas las almas están asignadas a tu reino o al de Sasuke-kun —explicó paseando sus amarillentos ojos en los menores.

El dios creador ensancho una maliciosa sonrisa al ver al dúo de la muerte. Podía ver el nerviosismo de uno de ellos. Aquella pequeña travesura se había salido de control y su tiempo de relajación había llegado a su fin. Las consecuencias estaban a una frase de distancia. Pese a la blancura de la piel de Sasuke, fue capaz de notar la palidez en su ser. Lo había dejado hacer su santa voluntad por bastante tiempo. Sin embargo, el capricho de su consentido ya había durado bastante tiempo, veía justo ponerle fin. Los ojos oscuros suplicaron en silencio no exponerlo. Un leve movimiento de cabeza de parte de Orochimaru negó aquel pedido.

—El alma de Hyuga Hinata está en el reino de los olvidados —soltó el hombre de larga cabellera sin mayor miramiento.

—¡¿Cómo?! —preguntó el rubio totalmente confundido y pronto cambió a enojo y desconcierto—, pero ella tiene altares y gente recordándola ttebayo ―explicó al mayor ignorando momentáneamente a su compañero.

—Aunque los tenga, Sasuke-kun se quedó con su alma ―confirmó Orochimaru.

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? —preguntó Naruto completamente enojado al mencionado—. Tú... ¿Por qué? Dime la razón para conservar el alma de alguien de mi reino ―pidió una respuesta en tono de súplica.

Aquellos ojos azules confiaban en él. Guardaban cariño y admiración por aquel ser creado para ser su compañero. Aun si en un inicio se negó a ser complementarios, ahora era diferente. Era alguien valioso para él y no podía concebir ser traicionado de aquella forma. Sasuke guardó silencio. Mantuvo sus labios unidos con fuerza similar a la del rigor mortis. Naruto lo miró expectante. Detalló la figura de aquel dios notándolo nervioso. Jamás lo había visto de tal manera antes, ni siquiera cuando eran regañados por sus creadores. La saliva pasó con dificultad por la garganta de Sasuke, las siguientes palabras las tenía atoradas en su boca. No podía, corrección, no quería decirle sus motivos, pues ¿cómo lidiaría con las consecuencias?

—Sasuke-kun provocó la muerte de esa mortal —dijo Orochimaru rompiendo el mutismo del momento.

—Eso es imposible por muchos motivos ttebayo —exclamó el blondo, mostrándose indignado por tal acusación sin poder creer aquel comentario―. Miente, ¿verdad, Teme? —preguntó en un tono de súplica rogando oír una respuesta negativa.

—Tendrás que decirle la verdad —sugirió Orochimaru. Su mirada se había suavizado un poco al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

El dios de cabellera azabache no dijo ninguna palabra, ni aceptando ni negando lo afirmado. Sus orbes oscuras buscaron los amarillentos ojos de Orochimaru. Volvió a pedir ser salvado por el mayor. Esa situación era algo a lo que Sasuke sentía no poder enfrentarse. El mayor negó con su cabeza mostrándose sereno. Pese a ser un dios de carácter caprichoso, gustoso de hacer sufrir a quien se metiera en su camino, su protegido era otra historia. Alargar demasiado aquel error cometido lo llevaría a tener problemas con el gobernante del reino de los recordados. Siendo su relación tan buena últimamente era mejor no ocultarse nada. Era básico para dioses y mortales tener confianza entre los miembros que pretendieran mantener una relación.

—Es verdad —admitió el moreno mirando fijamente al otro sin poder ocultar ese secreto. No cuando hasta el dios que lo favorecía le daba la espalda—. Yo me hice pasar por un mortal y le dije que su prometido falleció —explicó soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

—¿Esto es por nuestra apuesta? —interrogó Naruto lleno de ira—. ¡¿Sólo por nuestra estúpida apuesta fuiste capaz de matarla?!

—No la asesiné —se defendió. Sus ojos se llenaron de culpa y vergüenza por su manera de actuar—. Creía que volvería con su familia. Jamás creí que se suicidaría ―admitió con sinceridad.

—¿Qué no lo pensaste? ¿Esa es tu excusa? ―interrogó aún más molesto que antes.

El rubio sabía el pensamiento de Sasuke respecto a las promesas o juramento que incluyeran “la eternidad”, pero eso no era razón para perdonar tal afrenta. Él mismo vio cómo las almas intentaban cruzar del reino de los olvidados hacia el plano mortal en el día de los muertos. Muchos gritaban y juraban tener a alguien esperándolos. Antiguos amantes, familiares, amistades, todos igualmente olvidadizos y poco respetuosos de la sagrada tradición. Convencer a las almas que su lugar era en el reino de Sasuke era difícil. Y en parte muy desgastador para su persona. Ver la envidia y el anhelo de aferrarse a quienes fueron le daba pena. Mas, fue el moreno quien mantenía su seriedad respecto al asunto y no se dejaba ablandar por aquellas peticiones.

—Es la verdad ―aseguró Sasuke mostrándose serio. Su actitud siempre cambiaba nada más sacar el tema―. Todos los humanos sustituyen a los fallecidos con alguien más ―repitió como tantas otras veces lo hizo durante sus intentos para convencer a Naruto de tener la razón.

—¡Ese no es el punto! ―exclamó decepcionado. Esperó alguna disculpa o arrepentimiento por sus acciones, no tan patética excusa―. Hiciste algo terrible sólo por una ridícula apuesta nuestra.

—Naruto —llamó el dios de los olvidados intentando tocar su hombro.

—¡No me toques! ―ordenó alejándose de él antes de permitirle rozar su cuerpo.

Los ojos oscuros se expandieron sin poder creer semejante reacción. Sabía que estaba enojado con él, pero ¿tanto? ¿Lo suficiente como para rechazarlo de esa manera tan brusca? Ellos eran una dualidad. Según los dioses creadores no debían rechazarse, pues fueron hechos el uno para el otro. Ellos eran los únicos seres creados para estar eternamente juntos. Sin embargo, nunca creyó tal cosa al haberse empleado aquel _“para siempre”_ tan odiado por él desde hace siglos. Una parte. Su subconsciente quizás, era la única parte en su ser esperanzada por aquella promesa. Una esperanza asesinada con las palabras por el de cabellos áureos. Los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos con frialdad. Aquella mirada estaba negando su propia existencia, no era un simple malentendido, estaba herido y traicionado.

—Orochimaru déjame tener esa alma en mi reino como corresponde ―pidió Naruto volteándose a verlo con un rostro libre de expresiones.

—Lo lamento mucho, Naruto-kun, pero esa alma es propiedad de Sasuke ―explicó Orochimaru apoyando su cabeza en su propia mano mirándolo con una sonrisa retorcida.

—¿Por qué? ―exigió saber el rubio ante la atónita mirada azabache.

—No me corresponde decirte eso, pero puedes pedírsela a Sasuke ―sugirió el mayor señalando con su dedo índice al mencionado―. Si acepta dártela es tuya.

—Prefiero encontrar otras formas de hacerlo —concluyó con un mal humor notorio en su voz.

El rostro de Naruto se contrajo visiblemente al observar al Dios de ojos negros. El remordimiento llegó casi de inmediato a Sasuke. Era su penitencia por tal acto de negligencia, pero precisamente por lo mismo quiso ocultar la verdad. Lo último que deseaba era perder a su persona más importante. Empero, desconocía la magnitud de lo afectado que estaba el blondo. Le había tomado décadas conocerlo y quitarse aquella imagen de que Sasuke era un dios insensible y cruel. Su forma de actuar cuando estaban juntos le llegó a cautivar y ahora se enteraba que todo el tiempo resultó ser verdad su primera impresión. Un reino, una apuesta o lo que fuera, no valían semejante sacrificio. Su deber era escoltar almas de personas fallecidas, no causar daño. Su intervención debía ser mínima y sólo limitada a relacionarse con aquello de origen sobrenatural como las sombras.

—¡No debiste decírselo! —gritó Sasuke al dios de ojos amarillentos cuando estuvieron a solas tras la partida de Naruto.

—Tiene derecho a saberlo —siseo Orochimaru con desinterés—. Manipulaste una muerte.

—Él nunca se había involucrado en la recolección de almas, ¿por qué ahora importa? ―cuestionó queriendo desviar el tema. No tenía un buen argumento para rebatir las palabras del mayor.

—Porque ya no es sólo tu tarea —respondió de forma calmada—. Desde que los presentamos han avanzado mucho en su relación ―agregó el mayor.

―Y ahora todo ese progreso se echó a perder por culpa de tu boca ―acusó Sasuke mientras golpeaba su pie contra el suelo con impaciencia y molestia.

―No puedes actuar de esa forma tan impulsiva e ilógica ―regañó Orochimaru mirándolo enojado―. Siempre has sido un dios sensato y responsable. Espero que arregles este error a la brevedad ―dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice.

―Lo haré, estoy trabajando en eso ―murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke al darse cuenta de que no había nada más que hablar se marchó de allí. Ir a pedirle a Naruto un momento para explicarse sería completamente inútil. Ni siquiera por pedirle esa alma le dirigiría la palabra en esos momentos. Aunque siendo justo consigo mismo, ni aunque el rubio le suplicara aquella alma podría dársela. Ya tenía un acuerdo con el dios del Sol y no podía faltarle a su palabra.

CONTINUARÁ….


	4. Hasta la muerte se equivoca

Cap 4: Hasta la muerte se equivoca

La relación de los dioses de la muerte había avanzado demasiado y al mismo tiempo se había deshecho por una simple alma. Los dioses se habían molestado y silenciosamente decidieron iniciar una ley del hielo contra el otro. Naruto no daría su brazo a torcer y se negaba a oír excusas de parte de su compañero. No había otra forma de llamar a esos intentos de explicaciones que intentó aplicar con él. Por su parte, Sasuke estaba completamente frustrado por sus fallidos intentos de enmendarse con el rubio. Derrotado regresó al reino de los olvidados. Fue a sus aposentos viendo una pequeña esfera de luz brillando cerca de su cama. Al tocarla con la punta de sus dedos se transformó a una forma humana. Hinata se sentó educadamente en la cama y observó al dios sentándose a su lado.

—Desde que Naruto descubrió que estás aquí ha estado pidiendo que vayas al reino de los recordados —comentó Sasuke mirándola seriamente. Soltó un bufido de frustración mientras cruzaba los brazos con enojo.

—¿No puedes detenerlo? —cuestionó ella angustiada—. Nadie recordara a Kiba ahora que estoy muerta ―le recordó con miedo por el destino de su amado.

―Según Orochimaru tu alma me pertenece, pero no puedo asegurar poder retenerte aquí ―comentó con un largo suspiro―. Aun si me niego a regresar tu alma sólo te causará dolor. Recuerda que para ver a Kiba o a tu familia debes ir al reino de los recordados ―explicó notando como la joven se mordía los labios con nerviosismo.

―Entonces, ¿no podré visitarlos en el día de los muertos siquiera? ―preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Dado que Naruto y yo estamos peleados si lo haces te quedarás allá y cuando Kiba muera vendrá aquí para ser limpiado antes de reencarnar ―relató el moreno sin ánimos de nada realmente. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama mientras ella lo miraba con una mano sujetando su propio corazón.

—¡No es posible! ―exclamó con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos color perla―. Ni siquiera en la muerte podemos estar juntos ―sollozó cubriendo su propio rostro con sus manos.

—De hecho sí pueden —dijo una tercera voz apareciendo de la nada.

El dios de los olvidados y el alma de la joven alzaron la mirada al techo buscando al dueño de esa voz. Allí colgado de cabeza como si se tratara de un murciélago estaba Minato. Un hombre de apariencia muy similar a la de Naruto, pero con unos años más. Se veía como un adulto de mediana edad, joven y atractivo, pero sin dudas de más edad a la del dios de la muerte. Sasuke frunció el gesto cuando finalmente lo pudo ver de frente. Su expresión era similar a la de cualquier persona al encontrarse con una cucaracha deambulando en su habitación y de poder, lo habría aplastado como a una. El mayor sólo se limitó a sonreír con burla antes de bajar suavemente hasta posarse al pie de la cama.

—Oh genial es Minato ―suspiró Sasuke con un claro gesto de fastidio―. ¿Qué quieres aquí? No estoy de humor para ningún rubio cabeza hueca ―advirtió señalándolo con su dedo―. Me pediste conservar el alma de Hinata y ni siquiera me explicaste qué demonios planeabas hacer con ella.

—¿Quién es él, Sasuke-sama? —preguntó Hinata tartamudeando—. Se parece a Naruto-sama.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre la apariencia del otro dios de la muerte? ―interrogó Minato mirándola curioso.

—Sasuke-sama tiene un retrato de ellos juntos ―respondió Hyuga mientras señalaba con su dedo índice la mesa de noche donde estaba un retrato de ambos dioses.

—Oh te gusta ―declaró el rubio acercándose a ver de cerca lo señalado por la joven. Sujetó el retrato entre sus dedos y lo examinó a detalle.

—¡No es verdad! ―negó Sasuke mientras le arrebataba su retrato de las manos del otro.

—Ya esperaba que ustedes se enamoraran, es el destino ―afirmó Minato viéndolo divertido.

—Somos dioses, nosotros manejamos el destino de los mortales, nadie el nuestro ―le recordó con fastidio.

—Ay, Sasuke-chan ―canturreó el rubio mientras le revolvía el cabello―. ¿Cuándo entenderás que el destino los unió?

El dios de cabellera azabache quitó las manos de Minato de su cabello. Lo había despeinado y tratado como si fuera un niño. ¡Y en su propio reino! Pese a sus apariencias tenían siglos de existencia. Aunque, de poder elegir su figura habría elegido una más adulta, pero los dioses creadores encontraron “tierno” formarlos con juventud eterna. Podía intentar cambiar transformándose en alguien más adulto, pero no tenía caso ocultar su forma original. Eso podría ser visto como un complejo o vergüenza de ser como era. Él se consideraba muy confiado y de buena autoestima como para tener que esconderse para impresionar. Además la última vez que lo hizo le dijeron que era “adorable” intentar parecerse a alguien mayor, pues era similar a un niño vistiendo las ropas de sus padres.

—¿No son hermanos? ―preguntó inocentemente Hinata alzando la mano para hacer su pregunta.

—Sí y no ―respondió Minato mientras su mano descansaba bajo su mentón poniéndose pensativo al respecto―. En términos mortales creo que sí. Si nos basáramos en los conceptos que tú conoces, Naruto y Sasuke son hermanos gemelos nacidos de una orgía entre los cuatro dioses creadores.

—¡Oh Dios! ―gritó la joven cubriéndose la boca apenada por tal descubrimiento y por la vergüenza de decir “Dios” estando en presencia de dos.

—No pienses en eso ―pidió Sasuke a la joven mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz con fastidio―. No es importante para ningún Dios relacionarse con otros.

—Pero ustedes eran algo más ―comentó el rubio mientras le tocaba la mejilla con su dedo índice.

—¿Quieres dejarme en paz? ―preguntó el moreno mientras golpeaba su mano con molestia.

—Yo venía por la mortal Hyuga Hinata ―dijo Minato mientras se encogía de hombros―. Ofrezco mi ayuda para que pueda estar por siempre junto a su amado ―aseguró guiñando un ojo a los presentes.

—¿En serio? ―preguntó Hyuga mirándolo esperanzada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas con esto? ―preguntó cautelosamente el moreno. No se fiaba de nadie en realidad y era demasiado conveniente la aparición del rubio, pese a saber del interés del otro en ese asunto.

—Nada ―contestó sin ningún problema el aludido―. Es mi modo de agradecer las constantes ofrendas y oraciones realizadas en mi honor ―explicó mirando con ternura a Hinata.

—Eso sería un sueño hecho realidad ―aseguró ella con nerviosismo. Tener la posibilidad de estar junto a Kiba era lo más anhelado por su corazón.

—Sin embargo, necesito tu ayuda para lograrlo, Sasuke-chan ―afirmó Minato abrazándolo por el cuello.

El azabache estuvo al borde de mandarlo a volar por tanto contacto corporal no autorizado hacia su persona. Sin embargo, vio la súplica de los ojos color perla hacia su persona. Esa situación fue causada por su propia culpa y dependía de sí mismo solucionarla. Por ello, pese a su desagrado por el rubio, accedió a sus peticiones. Ambos cambiaron de forma para cruzar al plano mortal y dejaron a la joven esperando por ellos en ese lugar. Ella tenía prohibido abandonar los aposentos de Sasuke, ya que el olvido podría afectarla. Toda alma en el reino de los olvidados era despojada de sus recuerdos y ella no sería la excepción si vagaba junto al resto.

―¿Un gallo? ―preguntó Sasuke viendo la apariencia de Minato―. Es lo más ridículo que he visto en la vida.

―Tú te volviste lechuza y no por eso me estoy burlando ―rebatió el mayor mostrándose algo molesto por aquella crítica.

―Yo al menos escogí un ave que sí puede volar ―dijo arqueando una ceja mientras estaban descendiendo del cielo.

―Ah por eso ―recordó el hombre de ojos claros antes de soltar un gran grito―. ¡Ayúdame! ―pidió casi como una orden.

―¿Todos los rubios serán así de estúpidos? ―cuestionó al aire sujetando a Minato con sus garras.

―Ahí está la casa de Kiba ―señaló cuando llegaron cerca de la misma―. Hora de llevarnos a su perrito ―anunció con una gran sonrisa.

―Eres el dios del sol no puedes hacer eso ―aseguró Sasuke mirando espantado al otro.

―Lo sé, pero tú sí eres un dios de la muerte. Puedes robarle su alma ―comentó de lo más normal.

―Lo estamos matando en vida ―suspiró el moreno antes de acercarse a la casa y ulular tan alto que incluso Naruto lo oyó.

El dios de los recordados sintió algo extraño en su ser. Pese al enojo entre ambos cuando se trataba de las almas de alguna manera podían sentir al otro. Además según tenía entendido, el alma de Akamaru correspondía también a su reino. Dado que él se convertiría en un alejibre. Con una lealtad tan grande como la suya no dudaba en que se transformaría en el guía de Kiba. Aun si tristemente no pudiera llegar a su reino. No obstante, si Sasuke se atrevió a robar un alma perteneciente a su reino podría devolverle el favor robando una de su reino. No dejaría a ese bastardo salirse con la suya. Sin dudarlo más se transformó en un gorrión y descendió hacia donde estaba Sasuke.

―¡Naruto! ―exclamó el dios de los olvidados lleno de sorpresa mientras sostenía el alma de Akamaru en su mano.

―¡Sasuke! ―gritó enojado al ver al perro sin vida―. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

―Yo…

―No me lo digas ―interrumpió cerrando los ojos intentando no atacarlo allí mismo―. Seguro me darás más de tus patéticas excusas. Sólo devuélveme el alma del perro, su dueño seguramente le hará un altar ttebayo.

―Lo siento, Naruto-kun ―se metió Minato abrazando por el cuello al azabache―. Yo tengo el permiso de los dioses creadores para decidir el destino de las almas de estos tres. Sí, incluyendo el alma de Kiba es mi jurisdicción ahora y Sasuke-chan me está ayudando ―explicó con una enorme sonrisa grabada en su rostro.

―Eso es… ―protestó el rubio menor mostrándose molesto por tal atrevimiento―. Nosotros somos los encargados de la muerte de los mortales y el destino de sus almas. Ningún idiota de brillante sonrisa puede meterse en nuestros asuntos.

―Pues que mal, pero ya lo hice ―declaró Minato ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa arrogante que aumentaba el enojo en el joven tan parecido a él―. Sasuke-chan hazme el favor de guardar el alma de Akamaru en tu reino ―pidió mientras lo empujaba por los hombros.

Dudando un poco de la petición del mayor el dios de ojos negros aceptó motivado más por ser una buena excusa para alejarse de Naruto. Era más que evidente su sentir respecto a él. Era conveniente dejarlo lejos hasta que se calmara. De nada serviría presionar o insistir en obtener su perdón, si aún no solucionaba el altercado. Frustrado por ser ignorado, Naruto fue en busca de Jiraiya tras la partida de su complemente. Fue a pedir algún aconsejo o ayuda. El alma de Hyuga Hinata pertenecía legítimamente a su reino. No podía obviar que Sasuke actuó a sus espaldas por mero capricho, pero requería ayuda para darle castigo. Estaba extremadamente furioso. Jamás se había sentido tan herido en su inmortal existencia. Todo por una apuesta. Una ridícula y sencilla entretención acabó con la vida de una mortal e hirió a varios más.

—¡Jiraiya! —llamó usando su nombre poniendo sobre alerta al mencionado.

—¿Qué sucede, niño? —preguntó dejado de escribir su libro.

—Necesito que me ayudes en algo relacionado a Sasuke —respondió deprisa mientras se acercaba hasta la mesa donde estaba el mayor.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —cuestionó el de cabellos blancos mientras lo miraba aburrido.

—Ese maldito se llevó un alma de mi reino —dijo entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños—. Orochimaru dice que no puedo recuperarla a menos que se lo pida al bastardo.

—Pues pídesela —resolvió con sencillez—. Es bastante simple la solución. ¿Sólo para eso me viniste a interrumpir? —cuestionó el dios mayor.

—¡No, no tengo por qué hacer semejante cosa! —gritó indignado—. Él asesinó a una persona, ¿y no recibe castigo alguno? —preguntó el rubio mientras sus ojos azules se oscurecían llenos de rencor.

—Él también es un Dios —le recordó Jiraiya con calma.

—Pero...

—Tú y yo sabemos bien que nadie tiene autoridad de castigar a un dios, a menos —recalcó con énfasis las dos últimas palabras—, que haya atentado contra otro dios.

—¡Lo hizo! —alegó de inmediato sonriendo un poco al sentirse victorioso—. Robó un alma que me pertenecía a mí ttebayo.

—Esa alma tampoco era tuya —afirmó el mayor de forma seria—. El alma de Hyuga Hinata y de Inuzuka Kiba nos fueron pedidas hace algún tiempo.

—¿Por ese rubio teñido? ¿Para qué? —preguntó el dios menor completamente exaltado—. ¿Y por qué Minato se atrevió a pasar por encima de la autoridad de los dioses de la muerte?

—Minato era a quien le rendían tributo y consideró justo premiarlos por su devoción hacia él —contestó claro y conciso.

—¿Sólo por eso me dejaron fuera del asunto? —interrogó con una mueca de clara confusión y molestia―. Yo soy un dios de la muerte igual que Sasuke, tengo derecho a saber lo que acontece con las almas.

—Así es —asintió Jiraiya reafirmando su respuesta anterior—. Tiempo atrás nos pidió en custodia el alma de esos mortales. Nosotros accedimos con la condición de que uno de ustedes aceptara su propuesta.

—¡¿El bastardo de Sasuke aceptó algo así?! —gritó creando ráfagas de viento con su poder.

Aquel despliegue de ira era inconsciente, pero razonable. Aún si Sasuke había aceptado esa propuesta seguía sin justificar nada. Kiba no tenía familia y sin Hinata para recordarlo y hacerle el respectivo altar, su alma iría con los olvidados. Por tanto, es a él a quien debió consultar por la joven. Cualquiera fuera la propuesta debía ser evaluada por ambos dado que era una decisión de a dos. ¿Cómo es que aceptaron por el "sí" de uno? Ni se había tomado la molestia de informarles y ahora hasta el alma del perro se habían llevado los otros dos dioses.

—Ustedes son una dualidad y como tal las decisiones de uno afectan a ambos ―dijo Jiraiya interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Entonces puedo tomar el alma de la joven porque decido por ambos ttebayo ―comentó con un tono molesto guardando cierta advertencia en sus palabras. Se cruzó de brazos y observó enfurruñado al mayor a la espera de una respuesta afirmativa.

—No funciona así —suspiró el mayor cerrando los ojos intentando conservar la paciencia para explicárselo—. Minato y Sasuke tienen la potestad sobre esos mortales. Además de la aceptación de nosotros cuatro.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? —cuestionó Naruto sintiéndote traicionado por su mentor—. Me dejaron como un estúpido. Era el único no enterado.

—Lo siento, Sasuke dijo que te lo explicaría todo —aseguró Jiraiya—. No creímos que te lo ocultaría.

—Otra cosa más que ese imbécil desconsiderado hace a mis espaldas ttebayo —gritó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El mayor simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ya no había nada que hacer al respecto. Naruto por su parte estaba colérico, el cielo del reino de los recordados se oscureció ante su cambio de ánimo. Curiosamente, se veía más oscuro que el perteneciente a Sasuke. Cerró los ojos visualizando su rostro en su mente, aquella mirada solitaria y oscura, esa sonrisa tranquila, todo en conjunto lo cautivaba. Se regañó a sí mismo por pensar de aquella manera de alguien así. Era un hermoso ente inmortal con el corazón negro y podrido. Se ensució sus manos y no había forma de castigarlo. Tampoco mostró ningún signo de arrepentirse. Ser un dios no le daba derecho a pisotear a los más débiles. Amansó sus sentimientos por Sasuke al oír los gritos asustados de las almas del reino de los recordados.

―Tranquilos ―dijo apareciendo en medio de donde se celebraban las fiestas―. Sólo ha sido un pequeño… desliz ―mintió riendo nervioso.

―Pero nunca ha sucedido antes ―declaró uno de los muertos allí presentes.

―¿Seguro que no debemos preocuparnos por algo tan inusual? ―cuestionó otro.

Más y más almas se acercaron a Naruto pidiendo respuestas. Durante muchas décadas ese sitio era agradable y los únicos estruendos eran los provenientes de la música o la pirotecnia empleada en sus festejos. El rubio miró hacia todos lados buscando una salida. No quería decirles que era el responsable. Sus sentimientos en toda su inmortalidad aseguraron un lugar feliz y luminoso. Maldijo por lo bajo al otro dios, pues desde que lo conoció su mundo cambió. Descubrió tantas cosas no muy agradables sobre su trabajo y sobre todo, sobre sí mismo. Aprendió lo que era sentir dolor en el pecho, ira y decepción.

―No debimos conocernos ttebayo ―suspiró cerrando sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―¿Quiénes? ―preguntaron las almas a su alrededor. Olvidadas brevemente por su gobernante.

―Nadie ―respondió de inmediato queriendo dejar ese tema saldado―. ¡¿No deberían estar festejando?! ―gritó alzando sus manos para crear luces y hacer sonar la música.

Pronto consiguió distraer a todos al hacerse participe de los festejos. En cuanto los vio nuevamente alegres se retiró a sus aposentos. Se recostó en su cama sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Sasuke. Quería hablarle y llegar a una resolución pacífica, pero él también tenía su propio orgullo. Estaba prácticamente seguro de que el otro aprovecharía para burlarse de él o exigirle algo. Hasta podría intentar hacerse con su reino. Lógico tomando en cuenta hasta donde llegaría con tal de robarle lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Su maestro no fue de ayuda, Tsunade se enojaría si los veía nuevamente separados y Orochimaru, evidentemente se pondría del lado de Sasuke.

―¿Por qué, Teme? ―preguntó al aire mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pronto se cumplió un año casi sin darse cuenta. El rencor de Naruto había comenzado a menguar respecto a Sasuke, mas no se atrevía a volver a encararlo. No sabía si debía decirle algo o no, pues el moreno era quien cometió un error imperdonable y debió pedir disculpas o algo similar. No obstante, parecía no sentir ningún remordimiento al respecto. Aquella indiferencia era la que mantenía vivo el rencor que le tenía. No había dejado de buscar alguna manera de reclamar el alma de la joven, pero nada pudo hacer. Tal y como predijo, ninguno de los dioses creadores le dio siquiera consejo al respecto. Aquellos ancianos optaron por decirle que lo resolviera por su cuenta.

―Y para colmo hasta el alma de Inuzuka Kiba se llevó ―murmuró el rubio con enojo.

Estaba sentado en el borde de la ventana de sus aposentos mirando su reino. Todas las almas estaban alistándose para ir al mundo de los mortales. Entre ellos se mostraban las fotos de los familiares que visitarían. Se contaban historias de cuando vivían y entonaban canciones tradicionales de aquel día. Calaveritas no faltaron, rimas y poemas tampoco. Plegarias de no ser olvidados sin falta como cada año. Pues pese a la alegría reinante, el miedo a no tener un altar ese año, seguía allí. En mayor o menor medida, pero nunca desaparecía por completo. Llegada la hora fueron acercándose al puente. Como gobernante Naruto también se hizo presente. Aquel puente que siempre recorrieron se cubrió de hermosas flores de un color amarillo algo anaranjado. Eran bellas sin dudas, mas era extraño verlas en su puente.

―¿Y esas flores? ―preguntaron extrañadas las personas al borde del puente.

―Al parecer sólo son flores ttebayo ―dijo Naruto tras inspeccionar el puente de su reino hacia el mundo mortal―. Pueden pasar. ¡No son peligrosas! ―gritó por lo alto resonando en los oídos de todos los presentes.

Precavidos algunos valientes se acercaron y colocaron un pie en el puente. Pisaron un par de veces como comprobando si se caería o algo similar, pero no sucedió nada. El puente era firme como siempre y las flores sólo iluminaban su camino de una forma más vistosa. Con mejor cara las almas cruzaron hacia el mundo de los vivos. El dios de los recordados se mantuvo vigilante de que todos ellos pasaran con bien. Aunque su mirada de vez en cuando se desviaba en dirección al reino de los olvidados. En esa época ellos siempre bajaban juntos al plano mortal y disfrutaban de las fiestas. Este año sería mejor no asistir, mas Jiraiya no tenía los mismos planes para él. Y no fue el único.

Por insistencia de los dioses creadores tanto Naruto como Sasuke fueron forzados a bajar al terreno de los mortales por la fiesta en su honor. Ninguno quería asistir a la misma. El Dios de los olvidados detestaba esos sitios y saber que existían posibilidades de verse con Naruto lo motivaba aún menos. El rubio pese a amar aquellas fiestas, quería evitar verse con el otro dios. No obstante, como de costumbre Tsunade no los dejó escapar. A regañadientes cada uno llegó por su lado a la fiesta del pueblo usando una forma mortal. De esa manera podrían interactuar con otros y compensar la ausencia de su compañero. Naruto miró curioso las flores en los altares, pues no eran las mismas que él recordaba se usaban anteriormente.

—Veo que le gustan mis flores —dijo una voz femenina tras Naruto, quien volteó a ver a su interlocutora.

—¡Hinata! —gritó el rubio retrocediendo asustado por la sorpresa.

—Usted debe ser Naruto-sama, ¿verdad? —preguntó curiosa mientras juntaba sus manos tras su espalda.

—¿Me conoces? —interrogó confundido. Le intrigaba saber cómo aún no había sido despojada de sus recuerdos.

—Sí —asintió ella riendo grácilmente con una mano cubriendo su propia boca—. Sasuke-sama tiene un retrato de ustedes juntos sobre su mesa de noche.

—¿Aún lo tiene? —interrogó interesado. Normal, debido a que tras su pelea él rompió el que tenía.

—Ya no —comentó la joven jugando con sus dedos—. Minato-sama consideró conveniente retirarlo.

—¿Y ese con qué derecho se mete con la habitación de Sasuke? —preguntó el rubio con mayor enojo.

—Sasuke-sama le dio permiso de visitarlo —explicó ella conteniendo su sonrisa de satisfacción al ver las reacciones del dios de los recordados—. Ya que no tenía muchas opciones. El Dios del Sol siempre irrumpía en sus aposentos de imprevisto.

El blondo respiró pesadamente e intentó mantener las apariencias. Debía mantenerse firme en su ley del hielo hacia su complemento. No obstante, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo ignorar que lo reemplazó por no solapar su ofensa? Y pensando en el origen de su pelea volvió su azul mirar a Hinata. Ella era la chica asesinada por capricho de Sasuke, ¿qué hacía sonriendo y hablando respetuosamente del causante de todas sus desgracias?

—Oye —llamó intentando abordar el tema de la forma más delicada posible—. ¿Eres consciente de lo que te sucedió? Ya sabes, la razón por la que fuiste separada de Kiba y de tu familia.

—Sí, Sasuke-sama me mintió al decir que mi prometido falleció —respondió de forma seria, pero manteniendo una extraña serenidad.

—¿Y no estás enojada? —cuestionó sorprendido mientras la analizaba detenidamente en busca de algún gesto de miedo. Era posible que Sasuke la amenazara o algo similar si intentaba pedir ayuda.

—No realmente —respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de un colibrí que se posó en su hombro.

—No lo entiendo ttebayo —confesó el blondo ladeando su cabeza mientras miraba al ave—. ¡¿Cómo puede posarse sobre ti si estás muerta?! —exclamó reparando en aquel detalle.

—Porque yo soy... —dijo el ave mientras cambiaba de forma—. Su esposo —completó con una sonrisa mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

—¿Inuzuka Kiba? ¿Tú no moriste por depresión? —interrogó Naruto señalándolo con el dedo.

—Lo hice —confirmó frunciendo el ceño—. Aquel tétrico y creído... Auch —exclamó al sentir un golpe de Hinata.

—Kiba-kun más respeto al hablar de Sasuke-sama —regañó ella frunciendo el ceño—. Gracias a él incluso Akamaru está con nosotros.

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró mientras la abrazaba.

—¿Alguien me explica qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Naruto sintiendo que estaba perdiéndose de algo importante.

—Verá, Naruto-sama —habló la joven de ojos blancos—. Tras mi trágica muerte, Minato-sama le pidió a Sasuke-sama ocultar mi alma en su reino. No le dio mayores explicaciones hasta que...

—¿Hasta qué? —cuestionó el rubio intentando hacerla continuar con la explicación.

—Mató a mi perro —completó Inuzuka con un tono claramente rencoroso.

—¡Kiba-kun! —llamó la joven con desaprobación.

—Es la verdad —dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos. Aún le dolía rememorar el día que perdió a su mejor amigo.

—Oh sí, recuerdo eso —comentó el rubio recordando ver a los dos dioses llevándose el alma del can.

―Bien ―habló nuevamente Hinata teniendo la atención del dios de los recordados―. Yo estuve en su reino, luego trajeron a Akamaru y por último a Kiba-kun.

―¿Para qué hizo eso? ―inquirió con sus ojos azules clavados en los blanquecinos exigiendo saber la verdad.

―Para darnos un rol junto con la inmortalidad ―explicó Hyuga mientras sujetaba una flor entre sus manos―. Yo soy la encargada de crear las flores que unen ambos mundos.

―Y a mí se me permite estar a su lado en forma de colibrí ―agregó orgulloso Kiba mientras cambiaba de forma―. Estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad como nos prometimos.

Naruto estaba a punto de abrir la boca para comentar su desacuerdo a dicho trato hacia ellos. Sin embargo, al ver la felicidad expresada por la joven pareja se retractó y guardó silencio. Mientras ellos se perdían en su propia burbuja de amor y felicidad, él reflexionó acerca de la decisión de Sasuke. Siguiendo las reglas el alma de Kiba debía limpiarse y reencarnar, mientras la de Hinata estaría en su reino un par de años hasta que sus familiares se le unieran. Ellos serían separados. Empero, la acción del dios de los olvidados era demasiado opuesta a las creencias que siempre expresaba. El rubio bajó la mirada unos momentos antes de alzar la vista con más determinación tras tener cierto pensamiento en su cabeza. Era hora de arreglar ese asunto.

―Oigan, ¿saben dónde está el Teme? ―preguntó el rubio mostrándose serio.

―La última vez que lo vi estaba yendo junto a Minato-sama a disfrutar de la comida ―respondió la joven azabache.

―Gracias ―cabeceó levemente mostrándose agradecido y avanzó entre las mujeres vestidas de catrinas.

Naruto llegó hasta donde estaba el dios de los olvidados. Al otro lado de la plaza donde todos cantaban y bailaban, lo vio sentado bebiendo sin despegar su mirada de Minato y Orochimaru. Ambos bailaban muy pegados y daban vueltas por el lugar mientras el dios de ojos negros los miraba con el ceño el ligeramente fruncido. Hecho que el dios de los recordados no pasó por alto.

_"¿Acaso está celoso?"._ Pensó Naruto sujetando un vaso de una mesa cercana. Eso al menos le daría una excusa para hablarle. O consolarlo si aquel estúpido rubio jugó con los sentimientos de Sasuke. ¡Claro! Eso tenía que ser. Lo utilizó para conseguir las almas que quería y ahora lo desechaba.

_"Me pregunto si esa serpiente emplumada que adoraban en este país es el hijo de estos dos. No me sorprendería, Orochimaru es una serpiente y Minato un gallo. Es eso u Orochimaru lo hizo con una gallina. ¿Esa cosa sería mi hermano o algo así? ¡Diablos! Desde que hablo con las almas mortales intento encontrarle lógica a nuestras relaciones_ ". Reflexionó el moreno comenzando a desvariar producto del alcohol.

—Hola —saludó Naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Estaba tan concentrado en los mayores que no notó cuando se le acercó—. ¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó mirando hacia el suelo.

El moreno dio un leve asentimiento con su cabeza, pero mantuvo el silencio. Los nervios del rubio le impedían hilar frases coherentes haciendo que todo lo salido de su boca fueran palabras sin sentido. Sasuke lo observó detallando el rostro del otro dios. No parecía tener ánimos de regañarlo. ¿Qué estaría buscando de él en esa ocasión? El ambiente de ellos se tornó pesado al punto de que irritó a sus conocidos. Pese a estar disfrutando de la fiesta ninguno de ellos quitaba la mirada de los dioses de la muerte. Querían ver pronto una reconciliación entre ellos, pero ninguno hablaba. Jugaban con sus vasos y bebían alcohol de vez en cuando.

―¡Ya estoy harto! ―murmuró Minato mientras sujetaba una guitarra y comenzaba a tocar.

La demás música fue detenida por sus poderes, dejando todo en suficiente silencio como para destacar la suya. Comenzó a cantar mientras Hinata y Kiba ayudaban empujando a los dioses de la muerte hacia el centro de la plaza. Las miradas recayeron en ellos en poco tiempo siendo alentados a bailar. Los gritos de los mortales y la música de quienes se unían a Minato no les dejaba opción de irse. Estaban rodeados por todos a la espera de verlos hacer algo. Si querían escapar a la fuerza serían notadas sus habilidades sobrenaturales. Con un suspiro y un mutuo acuerdo entre tímidas miradas comenzaron a bailar. Las manos de Naruto se unieron a las de Sasuke mientras daban algunos pasos lentos por la incomodidad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no bailaban juntos y generalmente lo hacían a solas en la habitación del rubio. Con la música de fondo proveniente del reino de los recordados ellos compartían eso en privado, lejos de las demás almas y de los demás dioses.

―¿Te diviertes en esta fiesta? ―preguntó Naruto no soportando más aquel silencio.

―No mucho ―respondió el moreno con una de sus manos apoyándose en el hombro de su compañero―. No son lo mío ―dijo serio intentando ocultar su estado de ebriedad.

―Estabas bebiendo solo. ¿No viniste con Minato? ―preguntó el joven de ojos claros―. Digo, no es que me importe, pero lo vi bailando con Orochimaru.

―Los vi ―asintió sin expresión. Encontraba absurda e irrelevante esa conversación―. ¿Por qué tanto interés en ellos? ¿Aun quieres recuperar las almas de esos mortales? ―cuestionó con desconfianza.

―¡No! ―negó de inmediato en un grito alarmado―. Ellos están felices con lo sucedido, yo sólo… No sé cómo decirlo ―habló de manera torpe e inconsistente.

―No creo que les dure mucho ―interrumpió Sasuke con gesto despectivo―. En un par de décadas te apuesto que ellos se odiarán o arrepentirán de estar unidos para toda la eternidad.

―¿No habías cambiado esa forma de pensar? ¿Ni con todo lo que ha pasado? ―inquirió el rubio sujetándolo firmemente de los hombros.

―Nosotros fuimos creados para estar juntos por la eternidad y pasamos siglos ignorándonos mutuamente y mira lo que sucedió ―pidió Sasuke mirándolo triste y serio―. Sólo estuvimos juntos una década y ya nos volvimos a separar. No existe la eternidad ―reafirmó tercamente.

―Teme ―murmuró Naruto enojado mientras tomaba la mano pálida y la llevaba hasta su boca depositándole un suave beso en el dorso―. Te demostraré que la eternidad existe. Te lo prometo ttebayo.

―Y esa es la historia del día de los muertos ―finalizó Tsunade el relato para los turistas―. Antes las familias solían decorar las tumbas con la flor tonalxóchitl que según ellos, escondía en sus pétalos los rayos solares. Sin embargo, gracias al Dios del Sol la reemplazaron por la cempasúchil.

―¿Qué pasó con los dioses de la muerte? ―preguntó interesado un turista.

―¿Los dioses mexicanos son japoneses homosexuales? ―cuestionó otro sintiéndose confundido.

―No, niño ―negó Tsunade con una sonrisa―. Como dije desde el principio, sólo usé los nombres de mis incompetentes guías. Los verdaderos nombres serían; Tonatiuhla, quien era Minato el Dios del Sol, Xóchitl y Huitzilin fueron Kiba y Hinata y por último los Dioses de la muerte Naruto y Sasuke eran la Catrina y Xibalba.

―Aún no nos dice si los dioses se arreglaron ―exigió saber una mujer muy metida en la historia.

―La inteligente y hermosa diosa creadora del hilo rojo tenía todo previsto ―afirmó orgullosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos―. Aquel hilo que les puso en sus dedos nunca desapareció, sólo fue moviéndose a medida que los sentimientos de los dioses cambiaban.

―¡¿Cómo?! ―interrogaron confundidos los guías mirándola enojados.

―El hilo estaba en los meñiques, pero a medida que se fueron enamorando lo que ató fue sus corazones ―respondió la rubia con una sonrisa de lado―. Sentían lo mismo que el otro porque el hilo rojo envolvía sus corazones. Esa es la razón por la cual no los veían en sus meñiques.

―Eres una… ―gruñó Sasuke queriendo decir algo más.

Naruto lo sujetó por los hombros y le dio un beso en los labios para acallarlo. No tenía caso discutir con la rubia, ella tenía siempre las de ganar. El de ojos claros tomó la mano del otro y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de la plaza donde todos se reunían a bailar. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se detuvieron un momento en la flor cempasúchil, mientras Naruto lo abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

―¿Aun crees que no existe la eternidad? ―preguntó restregando su rostro contra el otro cual minino.

―Aún no ―contestó divertido―. Así que tendrás que seguir amándome varios siglos más para que te crea.

―Con todo gusto, Xibalba, digo Sasuke-Teme ―contestó el rubio mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro―. Pero tú también tendrás que hacerlo a cambio ttebayo.

―Pides mucho, Catrina ―bromeó con sus labios apenas curvados en una sonrisa mientras sus blancas manos lo aferraban a su propio cuerpo.

—Naruto, soy Naruto ahora—corrigió

—Lo que tú digas, Dobe.

_“Claro que creo en la eternidad. Creo en mis sentimientos por ti y los tuyos por mí, pero me gusta molestarte con eso”_

Pensó el tramposo dios de los olvidados. Naruto no tenía por qué oír de su boca aquellas palabras cuando aquella boba sonrisa le confesaba su complicidad en su mentira. Podía seguir jugando a ser no creyente y ver a Naruto esforzarse en hacer algún bonito gesto por él. Sí, ellos estarían juntos como las almas de aquellos mortales que supieron vencer a la muerte en su propio juego.

OWARI


End file.
